Godzilla: Apocalypse Reign
by Flames In the Dark
Summary: Godzilla awakens from a long sleep, only to be ambushed by a hord of monsters. A legend foretells the apocalypse, and only Godzilla can stop it, but the question is, will he save humanity, or help destroy it? WRITTEN AS A SCRIPT.
1. Awakenings

**GODZILLA**

EXT. OCEAN – NIGHT

The scene opens up to us watching the calm filled sea. The waves rush by peacefully. We then go plummeting downward into the water, and start sinking to the dark bottom.

And without notice, while we sink, we start getting quick flashes of photoage of GODZILLA in past movies: Destroying Tokyo, fighting monsters, and more.

The flashes just stop as we almost reach the ocean floor, we start seeing a dark figure take shape.

We then slowly PAN around this dark figure, seeing its spiky dorsal fins from the top of its head (which are small then, but grow insanely huge when we reach the back, and begin to shrink again) to the end of its very long tail, which is most likely longer then it.

The figure is lying on its stomach, sleeping.

We then reach where the eyes should be and do an extreme close-up on the closed eyes.

Just then, the one eye that is being filmed just opens, and we see the monster's eyes, which are glowing reddish-orange.

We PAN out and see the figure stand up slowly.

A white light starts flashing behind the monster revealing what the monster is... GODZILLA!

He is very muscular and buff, with a more destructive nature and look to him. He looks different, but not too much, he still looks like the Godzilla we all know and love.

He has small spikes on his shoulders, neck, ribs, and legs. His teeth resemble those of a shark, only sharper. His dorsal fins are pointy, but still look like the dorsal fins he had in his first movie, and in "Final Wars".

His dorsal fins begin to glow blue.

He is about 100 meters tall, but his tail is 140 meters long.

He is different. This is not a continuation to all the other Godzilla films, this is a whole new story, and he looks more like he did in the 50's, 90's, and "Final Wars", but with the differences.

He looks truly like the King of The Monsters.

He whips his head back and bellows out his roar of supreme power. He flings his head forward and let's loose his blue atomic death-ray that looks more deadly and powerful than ever before. His ray has greater power than of five Atomic Bombs.

We then start our CREDITS SEQUENCE with footage of Godzilla destroying Tokyo, with the look he has in this movie.

CREDITS END.

TITLE CARD: "PROLOGUE"

BLACK.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

A long time ago, the species of man created a power so destructive and menacing; they named it the Atom Bomb. And what does the supposed genius of man do?

(beat)

They use it to kill.

MONTAGE

We then get footage of American planes dropping the Atom Bomb onto a city in Japan, twice.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

The Japanese had a deadly attack upon them, and lost many innocent lives, and gave up. And soon after the Allies won. You could say good triumphed over evil, but what the Americans had done was evil as well.

We see an island off the coast, in the Pacific.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

But something that lived peacefully rested in its home, when the Americans ambushed the Japanese on this island, disturbing its sleep.

We see the Japanese losing, and the Americans laughed corky of victory.

But just then a high-pitched shriek echoed through the air.

Bullets stop.

Loud stomps shake the earth.

The trees shake as something moves through.

We then see the Godzillasaurus come trampling out, and begin attack the Americans, killing them.

The Americans fight back by getting the battleships out at sea to fire on it, causing severe damage to it, but before it retreats into the vast forest again, it kills the rest of the Americans there.

It lies down, moaning in pain.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

They thought they killed it, but a few years later, the stupidity of man reigned upon nature once again, but this time, creating something that mutated from its peaceful nature into a killing machine.

We see the ocean.

Scientists and military officials do A-Bomb testing in the ocean, dropping it upon the sea, little knowing they have dropped it upon the island the dinosaur slept.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

They created something that was a freak of nature, with powers beyond anything's capability. More deadly then any A-Bomb, and with strength that would probably equal God himself.

We see the water ripple, and bright flashes erupt from the large water.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

They created Godzilla: King of the Monsters!

We see Godzilla rise up from the ocean, and bellow out his deafening roar.

We then see Godzilla laying waste to Tokyo.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

The beast waged vengeance upon humanity.

Tanks and planes come in firing all they have onto Godzilla, with no effect. He snarls at them.

His dorsal fins light up, he opens his mouth and reveals to the earth his bluish-white atomic death-ray which fires out from within his throat, and at the tanks and planes, incinerating them on contact the ray hit them.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

None of man's weapons could vanquish the towering beast.

Godzilla turns around, and disappears into the sea.

NARRATOR (V.O.)

He destroyed Tokyo in one night, and when it was done, nothing was left standing. Godzilla vanished into the waters, not seen for over 60 years, till now!

TITLE CARD: "CHAPTER ONE"

**GODZILLA VS. REDMOON**

EXT. NASA HEADQUARTERS BUILDING – NIGHT

We FADE IN ON the NASA Headquarters Building in America. This seems like somewhat a peaceful sight, until...

PLAQUEZE (V.O.)

What is it?

INT. NASA HEADQUARTERS - NEXT

We see there is a little frantic around the area. People are looking at the radars, the satellite images of their planet, and other planets.

We see a man named PLAQUEZE hanging over one of the radar men whose name is PETER JACOBS. Plaqueze is the person in charge there at that night.

Jacobs is showing him something on the radar and a satellite image of the moon.

PLAQUEZE (CON'T)

Well... what is it?

JACOBS

Just for hours ago I got a reading on the moon. It said the temperature was 50 degrees below. Now I took this into a little perspective. An hour later, it said 10 degrees below. Hour later, 20 degrees Fahrenheit. Almost regular setting for spring. Now, the moon's atmosphere resembles earth's during the summer.

PLAQUEZE

(somewhat worrying, but staying calm)

Give me readout of the moon.

JACOBS

Already did that.

PLAQUEZE

And?

Jacobs reaches behind his computer and pulls out two photos. He gives the first one to Plaqueze.

One the photo is a picture of a certain area of the moon. It seems okay enough.

Jacobs then gives the other photo to Plaqueze.

JACOBS

I took that first photo three hours ago.

(points at the second one)

I took this one about ten minutes ago.

Plaqueze looks at this new photo and gasps at what he sees.

On the photo we see the back of a dark silhouetted creature. A canyon is covering up the rest of the monster. We see that the monster seems to asleep, but is changing the moon's temperature. Even though the monster is covered in the shadows of the moon, we can see what colour the monster is.

Red.

EXT. SPACE SHUTTLE – SPACE – DARK

We see the space shuttle is circling the earth, studying.

INT. SPACE SHUTTLE - NEXT

We see three men in there.

Kyle, Hector, and Ned.

They float around, having some fun.

KYLE

Never thought I'd be doing this.

HECTOR

Me neither. They always told me the chances of me being a part of the space program was like...

(trails off)

I can't remember.

(to Ned)

Hey Ned! What're the chances again?

NED

Slim.

KYLE

You don't know do you?

NED

No.

HECTOR

Well, they said it was slim, and that I should think of a job that's more – (hear this) - realistic.

KYLE

Well, I never did like teachers.

NED

(looking out the window; flabbergasted)

Guys. Look.

Kyle and Hector are a little slow at reacting to what he's asking, but they do.

They look out the window.

KYLE

What is it?

NED

Look at the moon.

Kyle and Hector change their view to the moon.

EXT. MOON - NEXT

We see a big blinding red flash stir through the space.

INT. SHUTTLE - NEXT

We see the guys moan out from the bright light, and put their arms in front of their eyes. They turn away from it.

EXT. MOON - NEXT

We see something erupt from the moon's soil. All we see is a dark figure that has wings flying through the air, and the outline of it. Its head looks like a bird's in a way.

A dark figure soars through the air and toward the shuttle.

INT. SHUTTLE - NEXT

We see Ned puts his arms away from his eyes to see outside. He sees the dark figure heading toward the shuttle.

He screams out:

NED

Hold on!

EXT. SHUTTLE - NEXT

We see the figure speed by the shuttle, scraping the side of the shuttle with its wing, doing little damage, but still some.

We see the figure heading toward earth.

EXT. HODO ISLAND – NIGHT

We are on the island.

We PAN around the area until we come to a little village of natives, sleeping in their huts.

We see a little boy come out of one of the huts.

He looks around cautiously, and heads into the forest.

He's looking around for something.

Just then he comes into a clear opening where no trees or grass live.

The only thing in there is a shrine of three beasts hugging one another.

The boy goes to the shrine slowly, kneels down in front of it, and starts praying.

After a minute of praying, we see a red figure flying through the sky. It only stays in view for a few short moments, but we know it's the thing from the moon.

The ground starts to shake violently.

The boy jumps to his feet and looks around frighten.

The ground starts to open up underneath him.

He turns around and starts running back toward his village, but first he has to go through the trees.

He goes in, running away.

He runs, and runs, and runs until he finally reaches his village, and runs into his hut.

The shaking just stops.

We see some natives come out of their huts and looks around.

They all woke up from the earthquake that had just happened.

They look around.

Just then, we see them all scream at something we cannot see, and begin running.

Just then a large blue foot stomps into our view, and shakes the whole area.

EXT. MILITARY BASE – NIGHT

We see soldiers, armed, getting ready are scrambling around getting what they need.

EXT. SKY – NIGHT

We see five jet-planes soaring through the sky, and skinning through the clouds, chasing after the flying beast that has only recently arrived.

JET PILOT #1

Target, one hundred feet ahead.

JET PILOT #2

Let's show this outer space scum what's worth.

JET PILOT #3

I second that!

JET PILOT #4

What is it?

JET PILOT #5

It's a monster, and that's all we need to know.

JET PILOT #1

Target in sight.

They go into fighting formations.

We see the dark silhouetted monster flying through the air not far ahead of them.

The jets swiftly keep up, and stay on its heels.

JET PILOT #4

Missiles one, and two... a go!

We see the pilot push the red button on the handle, and rockets erupt from the jet and dive at the monster.

The rockets hit it in the hide. Sparks fly.

A roar beckons through the air.

The pilots rejoice and glance over at one another, but its short lived because when they look ahead of themselves, they see the monster isn't there anymore.

They look around.

They spin around and see the monster hovering in the air, motionless, behind them.

JET PILOT #2

Missiles one, and two, going!

Another pair of rockets cut through the air and hit the monster square in the chest, but this seems to do very little damage.

The rest of the jets fire their rockets, and they all hit the monster, but still do very little damage.

JET PILOT #3

Shit!

Just then the planes go under control from something else. The pilots attempt to move the planes themselves but it is useless.

Just then on their speakers, they all hear a voice coming in that's raspy, and something they never heard before.

MALE VOICE

Redmoon!

The pilots look up and see two glowing embers on the monsters head.

FEMALE VOICE

Erabus!

The embers glow brighter.

CHILD VOICE

Hafun.

The pilots at that moment realize what the monster that resides in front of them, what its name is.

PILOTS

Redmoon.

Just then, the jets start to shake abruptly. They hold on tight as the invisible force throws them around like rag dolls.

We see some light shine through and reveal what Redmoon looks like.

The light that reveals Redmoon is blue, and coming from beneath them.

The monster has a long neck, and the head is something like a cat/bird like, only spikes are on the back of its ear. Its eyes glow. The monster has no arms; its only arms are long scaly wings that are not moving much. Its seem like it has like jetpacks on its back, around its tail that is blowing out fumes and keeping it a float. The monster has feet that as well look like a birds, but with very long black talons. The monster is completely covered in red; it is also 90-meters tall, with a 20-meter long tail. Its wingspan is 200-meters long. Redmoon is shaped like dragon.

Redmoon screams into the air.

But the blue light gets brighter, and brighter.

Redmoon looks downward and his eyes just open wide.

A blue ray from below just then blasts Redmoon in the face. The force of the ray sends Redmoon bending back and falling painfully through the clouds and toward the ocean below.

A roar echoes through that shakes the very fabric of the world from the King of the Monsters.

The pilots regain control back into the jets. They dive downward after Redmoon but another bright light illuminates from below the clouds.

They see the ray heading toward them, and they move out of the way, just nearly getting hit, but dodging in time.

They go further and further down, and finally get out of the clouds, and see just in time Redmoon hitting the water, making a very large splash.

About not even a hundred feet away from where Redmoon landed, the water starts to ripple. The pilots look over to the rippling water, waiting for whatever to come out.

White flashes erupt from under the rippling water, and another roar.

His dorsal fins are the first things to come up and been seen, but he slowly rises, revealing himself.

Godzilla: King of the Monsters!

The pilots gasp.

He whips his head back. His dorsal fins light up and he exhales his blue death-ray into the night sky.

Redmoon pops out of the sea, head-first toward Godzilla, but Godzilla punches Redmoon in the face, sending the monster from space into the water again.

Redmoon shrieks.

Godzilla advances on the fallen foe. He bends down and bites Redmoon's neck, digging his sharp teeth into its neck, making blood squirt out into water, and onto Godzilla's face.

While doing this, Godzilla rears his fist into Redmoon's stomach.

Redmoon struggles against Godzilla, but does not prevail. Godzilla is just too much for it, and more powerful.

Godzilla's tail curls around and wraps around Redmoon's leg, tightening around it.

Godzilla lets go of Redmoon's neck, and turns out.

He then goes under the water, with his tail still wrapped around Redmoon's leg, bringing the red monster with him.

He swims forward just below sea level, away from the black abyss below him, but toward an island that is not far away.

Redmoon occasionally sticks its head out of the water and into the air to breath. See Redmoon can't breathe under water like Godzilla can.

Godzilla finally reaches the island; he has come so close now that he has to start walking for now there isn't enough room for him to swim, but to walk.

The island has mountains all around. The mountains they are near have trees and life all around, but the mountains around the middle of the island are just dead rock for say, with no life surrounding the place. There are some villages around, as well with a carnival on the other side of the island.

We see Godzilla's body come out of the water, and he is smiling, waiting for a fight for 60 years.

He spins around, swinging his tail back into the air with Redmoon, and let's go.

Redmoon goes flying into the air and lands on one of the mountains. His red body crushes the trees that he has been thrown upon.

Redmoon cries out.

Godzilla returns Redmoon's cry with his deafening roar.

Godzilla starts walking toward Redmoon, but without notice, Redmoon jumps forward and head-butts Godzilla in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

Godzilla bellows out.

Redmoon advances on Godzilla, starting to scratch at his grey body, but Godzilla gets tired of this quickly, and uppercuts Redmoon.

Redmoon falls back.

Redmoon gets up, and starts trying to escape, running pass the mountains.

Godzilla isn't letting this new monster escape him, and begins chasing after it.

Redmoon zigzags through, getting himself out of Godzilla's view for only a few moments.

But just then something pounces out of the corner and collides in Godzilla's side, hitting him at full force. He stumbles back and bellows out and looks at this intruder.

It's another monster, about 70-meters long. It is on all fours, looking a lot like a tiger, with long white hair blowing in the wind. It has a catlike tail. Its body is dark blue, but its eyes are shaded brown. The feline type monster snarls at the King of the Monsters.

Godzilla gets ready.

After a long pause, the monster begins running at Godzilla on all four of its legs. It moves quickly, and swiftly, like a cheetah. Godzilla makes a fist, and brings his arm back, getting ready to punch of fast beast.

About fifty feet away from Godzilla, the monster leaps into the air, and skins by Godzilla's head, slashing at his face.

The monster lands skillfully on the ground and twirls around to see Godzilla, still snarling at him.

Godzilla turns around bellowing out, with his hands to his face. We see four clean cuts that stretch across Godzilla's face, thanks to this new monster.

Godzilla brings his hands down and roars at the monster, pissed off!

We see Redmoon sneak up behind Godzilla, and with its wing-like arms, grab a hold of Godzilla's tail.

Godzilla looks back and sees Redmoon, and doesn't look all too pleased to see it, probably because it was holding his tail.

Godzilla was about to start whipping his tail around, but right then; the new monster fired itself at Godzilla, and started slashing at his face, chest, neck, arms and body.

Godzilla fights back, but this monster is really quick, and he has no room to move thanks to Redmoon holding on tight to his tail.

Godzilla bellows out in frustration.

The monster still continues to attack Godzilla with quick slashes at him.

After a little bit, Godzilla gets fed up of this.

The monster swings one of its claws right at Godzilla's face, but Godzilla grabs the claw before it could hit him.

We then see his dorsal fins light up. He opens his maw and a blue-white glow shines from his throat.

A spiral charge goes through Godzilla's body shooting out a bluish-white light, burning anything that's touching his body.

Redmoon feels the charge, and jumps back, letting go of Godzilla's tail.

But the monster Godzilla is holding onto is a whole different story.

The charges seer into the catlike monster's body; it shrieks out in pain, and squirms, trying to get away from the pain, but Godzilla isn't letting go.

Redmoon gets up and runs at Godzilla, trying to aid that other monster, but before he can attack, Godzilla's tail comes swooping down hitting Redmoon on the side of its face.

EXT. WORLD'S DFFENCE FORCES – HEADQUARTERS – NEXT

We are in the room where most the attacks on the monsters and on Godzilla are planned all those years ago. We see people at computers, and generals, colonels, sergeants and lieutenants all sitting at a round table, looking at a large screen.

LT. LAMPARK

What is happening?

PLAQUEZE

A few hours ago we got some startling photos of a monster on the moon. It...

(Plaqueze goes on with the story of Redmoon and the feline monster)

Jets were sent in, and we lost contact from them.

LT. LAMPARK

So you're suggesting that these new monsters did it?

PLAQUEZE

No, I'm saying we have two monsters with the same characteristics, and a severe temperature change in the Pacific Ocean. The monster from the moon changed the temperature on the moon, but it didn't go near the water. And we have reported a temperature change in the Pacific for months now. Submarines, boats, ships, and etcetera have gone missing in the Pacific.

LT. LAMPARK

Why?

PLAQUEZE

We don't know. We suspect another monster.

GEN. FRIES

This is just great. Three monsters! What next?

And enlisted man runs up to the table and stands straight and solutes them.

LT. LAMPARK

Hands down.

He does.

ENLISTED MAN

We have a news helicopter filming something very shocking.

COLONEL REACKS

What?

The huge screen comes on, and reveals news reported filming of Godzilla fighting Redmoon and the other monster.

The whole room is overwhelmed with shock and fear.

LT. LAMPARK

My God.

EXT. ISLAND – NEXT

Godzilla spins around and throws the monster at Redmoon. They collide and collapse to the ground.

Godzilla bellows out, happy from his winning.

There is a helicopter flying over by.

Godzilla fires his atomic ray into the sky chortling.

Just then we see Redmoon in the air, flying in on Godzilla from behind.

Redmoon sticks his feet out and grabs a hold of Godzilla's shoulders, digging the talons into Godzilla's skin.

Redmoon starts flying out to the sea, holding onto roaring Godzilla.

Godzilla reaches his claws at the flying dragon, but can't reach.

Redmoon flies further out toward the middle of the ocean.

Godzilla's dorsal fins light up. He opens his maw and a blue-white light glows from within it, but before his heat-ray can be let loose, Redmoon lest go of Godzilla, sending him into the ocean.

Godzilla makes a large splash.

Redmoon turns around quickly and starts flying back to the island.

Redmoon lands in front of the catlike monster, and starts staring at it, along with it doing the same thing.

We see the jet planes come in low and out of sight of the two monsters.

JET PILOT #1

They look like their about to fight.

JET PILOT #5

Good, then they might kill each other.

LT. LAMPARK (V.O.)

Jet plane 1 to 5. You in!

JET PILOT #2

Yes, we are in?

LT. LAMPARK (V.O.)

What the hell is going on there!

JET PILOT #2

Well, we have three monsters on the loose.

LT. LAMPARK (V.O.)

We already know that!

JET PILOT #3

Well then is might be some importance. The red monster's name is Redmoon, and the other monster's name is Erabus, and they are...

(looks down; eyes widen, along side with other pilots)

LT. LAMPARK (V.O.)

What!

JET PILOT #3

They are...

(pause)

... mating.

FADE TO BLACK.

TITLE CARD: "NEXT MORNING"

FADE IN ON:

EXT. OCEAN – MORNING

We see about ten battleships surrounding the area. Heading toward the island, as well as for looking for Godzilla.

EXT. ISLAND – NEXT

The island looks lies there in the ocean so calmly and silently, covered in mountains, but behind the mountains would be two monsters: Redmoon and Erabus.

INT. BATTLESHIP'S CONTROL ROOM – NEXT

We see people all over the place, with maps and marking places on there.

Scientists, military guys, and the captain are there.

LT. LAMPARK

So, inform us here what is going on with these two monsters?

PROFESSOR BYQUEST

Well, it seems Redmoon and Erabus are the same species.

LT. LAMPARK

How is that possible? Redmoon comes from the moon, and Erabus comes from Hodo Isle.

PROFESSOR BYQUEST

I don't know how or why, all I know are they are the species, and Erabus is pregnant.

LT. LAMPARK

(screaming)

What!

EXT. CARNIVAL – ISLAND – NEXT

We see a carnival, with a mar-'n-go-round, a roller coast, and other things.

We see five gangster looking guys around the area, talking to one another. They are: Claude (gangster type), Elroy (redneck type), Lewis (geek type), Matt (smart type), and Ray (quiet type).

CLAUDE

Do we have everything?

ELROY

Ya mean the guns, right?

Lewis hits Elroy over the head with his hand.

LEWIS

Of coarse he means the guns!

ELROY

Oh. Yes then.

MATT

Hey Claude.

CLAUSE

Hey Matt.

MATT

We can't leave.

CLAUDE

Why not?

RAY

There are two monsters in the middle of the island, we have the whole army surrounding the island, and there's some sea monster out in the ocean as well.

CLAUDE

Well... I never thought I'd ever hear that.

ELROY

What do we do, Claude?

CLAUDE

We stay it cool, then we those ships have their concern on those ugly beasts, we'll go out the other way.

EXT. MOUNTAINS – NEXT

We see Redmoon and Erabus lying on the ground, cuddled up against each other, sleeping. This is a peaceful sight that will hopefully make the audience feel some compassion toward these animals that cause no purpose harm to humans.

Redmoon slowly wakes up and smiles at his mate.

He sits up, yawns, and looks at his surroundings.

Peaceful as well.

He gets up, and begins walking pass the mountains, like before when he was being chased by Godzilla, but this time he has nothing casing him (causing no fear), and is more calm.

He comes to the beach, and over looks at the ocean.

He is shocked at what he sees.

The whole island is surrounded by battleships, getting ready to fire, and most likely the only reasons the battleships aren't firing are two reasons:

The monsters give no sense of danger... yet.

The island isn't really that big, and if the battleships starting firing they would destroy the whole island, and there is innocent people living on the other side of the island, killing them if they attack.

Redmoon knows this, and winks.

LT. LAMPARK (V.O.)

What happened to the good ole days?

TINA (V.O.)

What good ole days?

CUT TO:

INT. BATTLESHIP - CONTROL ROOM – NEXT

We are now backing in the control room, with the addition of Tina Lampark; a very sexy, sensual college girl who is Lt. Lampark's niece.

LT. LAMPARK

When monsters were a figment to our imaginations.

TINA

Yeah.

LT. LAMPARK

(being polite)

So what have you been doing over the years?

TINA

Getting laid.

LT. LAMPARK

(didn't hear)

Pardon?

TINA

Seeing things.

LT. LAMPARK

Oh... that's good.

TINA

And yourself.

LT. LAMPARK

Me?

TINA

Yeah.

LT. LAMPARK

I've been relaxing.

EXT. OCEAN – AFTERNOON

The sea is looks calm.

But then the water begins to ripple, and bubble.

Godzilla comes out of the water, looking real pissed. He lets loose his blue atomic ray into the sky.

CUT TO:

EXT. ISLAND – NEXT

We see Redmoon walking around the beach peacefully, but just then he looked up at the sky and saw the blue ray skimming through the sky.

EXT. BATTLESHIPS – NEXT

We see people on deck looking at the sky, seeing the ray. They are in a panic.

EXT. ISLAND – NEXT

We see Redmoon turn around and running pass the mountains once again, toward his nest where Erabus is.

He finally gets there and wakes Erabus up by a loud shriek.

Erabus jumps awake.

INT. BATTLESHIP - CONTROL ROOM – NEXT

LT. LAMPARK

Godzilla is heading this way. All hands on deck! Someone get the jets in here!

EXT. ISLAND - NEXT

Redmoon and Erabus begin walking to the other side of the mountain, where the village and carnival are.

EXT. SKY – NEXT

We see jets storming in.

EXT. BATTLESHIPS – NEXT

The large ships are armed and ready to blow a hole in something.

EXT. ISLAND – NEXT

Halfway to the village, Erabus collapses to the ground screaming out in pain.

INT. BATTLESHIP – CONTROL ROOM – NEXT

LT. LAMPARK

What's wrong with Erabus?

TINA

She's giving birth.

LT. LAMPARK

What! How do you know!

TINA

It's on the monitor.

LT. LAMPARK

Oh... but that should take months!

TINA

These monsters are different from us, and it seems the reproductive systems work more then ours does.

LT. LAMPARK

How do you –

TINA

monitor.

EXT. OCEAN FLOOR – NEXT

Godzilla hears the high-pitched scream, and his eyes widen. He begins swimming toward the island in a hurry.

EXT. SKY – NEXT

The jets continue flying through the sky, but are now descending below the clouds, but as they do that, they see Godzilla swimming quickly toward the island.

JET PILOT (O.S.)

Target in sight!

EXT. BATTLESHIPS – NEXT

We see the battleships ready.

Godzilla comes in sight swimming toward the island, but the way he's going, he has to go through the waves of artillery.

INT. BATTLESHIP – CONTROL ROOM – NEXT

LT. LAMPARK

FIRE!

EXT. SKY/BATTLESHIPS/OCEAN/ - NEXT

The jets let loose their rockets.

The battleships shoot their missiles.

The missiles and rockets hit Godzilla, and actually have some affect (probably because one rocket hits him in the temple).

Godzilla swings upward and lets out a roar.

More rockets and missiles come in at him, and more hit.

Godzilla goes under the water, and swims under the ships, toward the island.

He reaches the island and begins walking toward the mountains, but the ships and jets let everything loose on him now, and hit him square in the head.

He stumbles back from that shot and bellows out.

INT. BATTLESHIP - CONTROL ROOM – NEXT

TINA

He's exhausted. 60 years of resting, he isn't up to speed.

LT. LAMPARK

Good! This is our chance to kill Godzilla! Let him have it.

EXT. ISLAND – NEXT

Another shell hits Godzilla in the neck, spreading skin from Godzilla's neck in opposite directions.

Godzilla cries out in pain.

Godzilla stumbles around, dizzy from all the direct hits upon him.

TINA (V.O.)

Run! Run Godzilla! Run!

Godzilla turns his attention away from killing Redmoon and the pregnant Erabus and toward the jets and battleships.

His dorsal fins light up. White and blue sparks sizzle from his dorsal fins.

He opens his maw and a blinding bluish-white glow illuminates from within his throat.

He lets loose his blue atomic ray upon jets and battleships.

He destroys all the jets, and all the battleships, except the one Lt. Lampark and Tina are on.

Godzilla lets out a faint roar of victory.

He then begins stumbling into the water; he gets far, but then collapses into it, sinking to the bottom of the sea, lifelessly.

EXT. CARNIVAL – NEXT

We see Claude and the guys shipping some boxes and packages of their illegal goods into the back of their truck.

They are all frozen in place from the loud bangs, and the roars.

ELROY

Wow.

MATT

Well, it seems like we can't leave at all.

Claude looks all of a sudden at Matt, and backhands him in the face.

CLAUDE

Don't talk shit like that! No ships or monsters are gonna make us no sell these goods to the proprietors.

RAY

But Claude, if we leave, we'll get caught by those soldiers, and most likely get killed by those monsters.

CLAUDE

Don't worry 'bout that! I'll take care of things!

EXT. NEST – DUSK

We see Erabus lying on the ground, exhausted. Redmoon is standing over her.

We then see something stir beside her.

The thing is covered in slime, and hidden behind its mom.

Redmoon leans over to see his newborn son.

The creature finally comes in sight.

It is a very adorable creature, with its puppy dog eyes and kitten like face. It has a short tail, and cat like ears. It's about 15-meters tall, and it is very cute.

Its name is Hafun.

It cries out for its mommy or daddy.

Redmoon's eyes go teary.

Erabus slowly moves her head toward her newborn song, and smiles. She starts rubbing her head against Hafun's body, not much different from what a cat would do its newborn kitten.

Erabus purrs as Hafun cuddles up against his mother.

Redmoon has tears falling down his cheek.

Redmoon leans his head forward and licks the top of Hafun's head, kind of grooming him.

Just then a strange sound echoes through the air.

Redmoon looks up to the sky and sees jets fly back.

He turns around following the direction they are going.

Hafun sees his father's tail.

He starts straying from Erabus toward his father's tail, crawling the way there.

He finally gets there and starts swatting at Redmoon's tail, playfully.

He gives out little meow type growls.

Redmoon turns back around, hitting his son in the head with his tail.

Hafun falls onto his side, and begins crying.

Redmoon notices what he has done accidentally. His eyes widen when he sees his son hurt.

Redmoon and Erabus start comforting their son.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCE – HEADQUARTERS – NEXT

We see the large round table with Lt. Lampark, Tina, Plaqueze, and the others sitting at the table.

PLAQUEZE

These monsters seem to have no mediate threat to us, so why are we on constant patrol on the island?

LT. LAMPARK

What type of question is that! Would it make you feel better if we told you we're not on constant patrol because of Redmoon, Erabus and Hafun, it's mainly for the fact that Godzilla is recovering his wounds on the ocean floor near there. If he comes up, we'll be ready for an all-out attack on him.

TINA

But Godzilla isn't a threat.

GENERAL PEACAN

(surprised)

Are you joking? Godzilla is the most destructive monster this world have ever witnessed since the beginning of time. We've been trying to kill him for about more than half a century now, and still haven't succeeded. But for the fact that he isn't completely back to his regular homicidal self yet, it would be easier now to kill him than what we've tried in the past.

TINA

But you guys haven't found him during those fifty years, and did he do something then?

GENERAL PEACAN

He has also leveled cities across the world, and killed over thousands of people. We most wipe Godzilla from the face of the earth once and for all!

EXT. OCEAN FLOOR – NIGHT

We see at the bottom of the ocean is a very injured Godzilla, sleeping, healing his wounds.

EXT. ISLAND – BEACH – NEXT

We see Hafun come stumbling along at the beach, with Redmoon and Erabus not far behind.

Hafun is excited.

Redmoon and Erabus are pleased at their son's excitement.

FADE TO BLACK.

TITLE CARD: "ONE WEEK LATER"

FADE IN ON:

EXT. NEST – MORNING

We see Redmoon, Erabus and Hafun cuddled up against one another sleeping.

Hafun slowly awakens.

He looks around, sleepily. He slowly and quietly starts walking away the nest toward the village and carnival.

His cuteness is shown a lot here for his walking around happily, with the average curiosity of a youth.

He finally reaches the village, and he sees homes around the place.

He claps his hand and giggles.

He starts walking around the homes, toward the carnival.

He gets there, and begins touching and tapping the metal rides.

He giggles some more.

BANG!

Just then a tranquilizer dart digs into Hafun's arm.

He cries.

Another dart gets him in the neck.

He cries some more in pain.

About twelve more come in and hit him.

He turns toward his nest and starts stumbling toward there, but finally collapses.

We see Claude and them come in slowly, holding .22 gauged rifles.

CLAUDE

Just guess how much this thing will cost people.

MATT

Did we kill it?

CLAUDE

Now what type of question is that? We didn't kill it; we tranquillized it, making it unconscious. You out of all people should know that.

MATT

Well, we didn't know the exact amount of tranquillizer to use. See when people shoot animals with tranquillizers they know the exact amount for that animal. We don't know how much amount to use.

Claude thinks about this for a minute, and then an expression of worry overwhelms him.

CLAUDE

(worrying; denying it)

Don't worry, this over blow-hard isn't dead. Look how much we put in it –

MATT

that's my point!

CLAUDE

Oh shit, please tell me you were joking 'bout that tranquillizer shit. Please tell me you were joking.

Pause.

MATT

No I wasn't.

Claude's expressions changes from worried to very tick off. He spins around and starts swinging his arm into the air, and begins cursing.

He regains his sanity, takes a breath, and walks back to them.

CLAUDE

Loud 'im up, if it's dead, we'll just drop it off here.

EXT. NEST – NEXT

Redmoon and Erabus wake up slowly, smiling, but that smile leaves when they notice Hafun are gone.

He gets up quickly and starts looking around, frightened.

EXT. DOCKS – SOMETIME LATER

We see Claude and them getting on a yacht. The goods are on the yacht, but on the lower deck. Claude is at the wheel. Matt is checking Hafun's motionless body at the docks.

Claude turns to him.

CLAUDE

Well?

Matt turns to Claude and shakes his head.

CLAUDE

Shit! Well, get on, we'll sell the merchandise to those bozos when we get there.

Matt stands up and looks down at Hafun for a long time.

CLAUDE

Matt! Get on!

MATT

What we did Claude was a sin.

Claude gets off the wheel of the yacht, pulls a 9mm handgun out of his belt buckle, gets by Matt and Hafun, and shoots Hafun 14 times in the head, making sure he's dead.

CLAUDE

He's dead for sure now. Now get on.

Matt and Claude get on the yacht.

Redmoon and Erabus come around the bin and see the yacht, and Hafun, with bullet wounds in his head on the docks.

They sadly walk over to the yacht, but Claude is quick in reacting. He floors the gas, and starts going into the ocean.

Redmoon and Erabus go to their son.

They rub their heads against their son's body, but he does nothing.

He is dead.

This is too much for Redmoon and Erabus, you begin to cry.

Erabus can't stand, and falls onto her side.

Redmoon tries to stay strong, but can't, the sadness is overwhelming.

He falls onto his butt, and starts crying along side his mate.

They cry for a few minutes, but then turn the sadness into rage.

Redmoon jumps into the air, and starts flapping his wings.

He starts heading toward the yacht that is out in the sea, with Erabus swimming in the sea.

They see the yacht.

Redmoon swoops down and grabs a hold of the boat with his talons.

Just the Claude jumps out of the yacht.

Redmoon goes high into the air, above the clouds, and lets go of the boat.

We hear the screams shooting through the air from the villains.

The yacht hits the water, and blows up, probably thanks to the goods on it.

Claude begins laughing, thinking that he is the luckiest man alive.

Erabus rises from the water and comes in from behind Claude, her mouth is opened wide. She heads forward, and dunks her head under the water, putting Claude in her mouth, swallowing him whole.

Redmoon and Erabus start heading toward Japan in a sea of fury.

EXT. TOKYO – AFTERNOON

The city is full of joy and happiness.

But then Redmoon and Erabus come in through Tokyo Bay, and start reeking havoc.

This scene with Redmoon and Erabus destroying Tokyo lasts about 5-10 minutes.

When it ends, we see Redmoon and Erabus standing beside each other, with waves of fire engulfing half the city behind them.

They bellow out into the air, in pure rage of the loss of their baby.

But a familiar roar echoes through the air as well, and its coming from Tokyo Bay.

They look over to see Godzilla coming in from Tokyo Bay.

He roars at them, and they roar back.

His dorsal fins light up, and he fires his atomic ray at them, but Erabus jumps out of the way, and Redmoon leaps into the air, and starts flying around.

Godzilla keeps his eyes on Redmoon.

Then all of a sudden, Redmoon swoops down whacking Godzilla in the head with his talons.

Godzilla falls back into the water, and makes a very large splash.

INT. WORLD DEFENCE FORCES – HEADQUARTERS – NEXT

GENERAL PEACAN

What's happening down there! How did they get by our patrol ships!

LT. LAMPARK

We were too concerned more about the one side of the island because Godzilla was sighted there –

TINA

and look what he's doing for us now. He's defending us.

GENERAL PEACAN

He isn't defending us! He's just fighting them for personal gain!

TINA

Then what do you call that!

GENERAL PEACAN

Godzilla fighting two very pissed off monsters!

Lt. Lampark stands there, regretting his plans.

EXT. TOKYO – NEXT

They have moved from the Bay to on ground.

Redmoon hits Godzilla on the side of his head.

Godzilla stumbles back, and Redmoon and Erabus advance.

Redmoon swings his wing at Godzilla again, but Godzilla blocks it with his arm, and rams his fist into Redmoon's gut, sending him stumbling back.

Godzilla regains balance and whacks Erabus in the head with his tail, sending Erabus flying into Redmoon.

They all bellow out.

EXT. SKIES – NEXT

Jet planes soar through the air, heading toward the battle sight. They then see the monsters.

Redmoon is in front of Godzilla while Erabus is behind him, and they are slashing at him.

JET PILOT #1

Targets are in sight... ready... aim...

EXT. TOKYO – NEXT

Godzilla isn't doing to good right now. He is still recovering from his wounds from the all-out attack on him, and he is still exhausted.

But then the jets come in.

The jets swoop down and fire their rockets at Redmoon, Erabus, and Godzilla.

Redmoon and Erabus get hit, and they react fiercely to it, jumping around like lunatics.

Godzilla flinches at the rockets hitting him, but he is use to it a little, somewhat back to his regular self again.

His dorsal fins light up.

He opens his mouth and fires his atomic ray hitting Redmoon square in the chest, sending him falling back into a skyscraper.

Godzilla turns around and fires another atomic ray, this time at Erabus getting her in the face. She flies back and lands on her back.

Godzilla roars.

Godzilla then turns around, walks up to Erabus, grabs her tail. He then throws her upward with her tail and throws her back down with her tail.

Godzilla does this six more times, when at that time kicks Erabus in the guy sending her flying into a large building, and making it collapse upon her.

Redmoon jumps on Godzilla's back, and digs his talons into Godzilla's skin, and wraps his wings around Godzilla's chest.

Godzilla bellows out.

Godzilla's tail then whips upward and hits Redmoon in the back. Godzilla does this a few more times, when he decides to hit Redmoon in the head with his tail, and does so.

This knocks the wind out of Redmoon, and Godzilla takes this to his advantage. He rams his elbow into Redmoon's gut, knocking some more wind out of Redmoon.

Redmoon cries out in pain.

Godzilla slips his arms out of Redmoon's wingspan grip, reaches back, grabs Redmoon by the neck, and throws him out in front.

Redmoon lands by the ruble of his mate.

Godzilla roars.

Erabus leaps out from the ruble at Godzilla, but he spins around, and whips his tail into her face, sending her flying back once again high into the air, and landing on Redmoon, who gets knocked out from her landing.

Godzilla fires his atomic ray at the ground surrounding the duo, causing fire to erupt from the blast and cover the buildings and Erabus.

Erabus screeches into the air in agonizing pain. She gets up, trying to protect her mate from her burning body and making sure not to catch him on fire as well. She runs by, heading toward Tokyo Bay still engulfed in flames.

Godzilla is in hot pursuit.

Godzilla fires another ray and hits the ground under Erabus, making another blast that knocks her down from.

She continues screaming out in pain.

Godzilla roars out as he fires another devastating ray at Erabus.

This one hits her in the head, killing her.

Redmoon slowly wakes up, and what he sees breaks his heart some more... his mate dead.

First his son, now his mate was dead.

This is too much for him and he begins to cry, but as before turns the sadness into rage.

He gets up, and charges at the unready Godzilla.

Godzilla turns around but when he does Redmoon slams his head into Godzilla gut.

Godzilla cries out.

Redmoon wheels his head up and puts down on Godzilla's nose.

Godzilla roars out again at this strange maneuver that hurts a lot.

We see tank come in, along with other military vehicles. Army jets and helicopters come in as well with the military vehicles. They head to the battlefield.

We see a good shot of the military vehicles from behind, and see in front near the top right Godzilla and Redmoon fighting in the same SCREEN SHOT.

Godzilla pummels Redmoon in the ribs with his fists, but Redmoon isn't letting go.

Redmoon lifts his feet up and slashes at Godzilla legs. His wings flap around, hitting Godzilla in the sides very painful, but Godzilla won't stop punching Redmoon in the rib.

All the military Calvary stop, and open fire on the two raging beasts.

Rockets, missiles, the whole nine yards.

Bombs are flying, explosions are happening over these monsters.

Redmoon has ignored the pain long enough, and wants to dispose of Godzilla once and for all.

He grabs onto Godzilla's legs with his talons, and starts flapping his wings. They start ascending into the air.

Jets and helicopter come storming in and open fire now. But not on Godzilla, but only on Redmoon.

Godzilla is puzzled by this change in game plan with the army, but is too concerned with Redmoon who seems not to be affected by the hits on him.

They go above the clouds, and stop before they could get into space. Redmoon lets go of Godzilla with his talons and his teeth.

Godzilla starts falling but he grabs onto Redmoon's tail. This is unexpected and jerks Redmoon downward a little, but he then starts flapping his wings even harder, trying to stay up.

Godzilla looks up and he knows what to do.

He starts climbing up Redmoon's tail, and up his body, and bites down on Redmoon's neck, like when they first encountered.

Redmoon cries out in pain, and stops flapping.

Godzilla and Redmoon start descending from a great height.

While they fall, Redmoon fights against Godzilla's grip, and starts slashing and hitting at Godzilla.

JET PILOT

Targets are descending! I repeat: targets are descending!

Godzilla reacts by punching Redmoon as well, as fires start to engulf the both of them as they fall like bricks.

They finally reach earth, but they both land in Tokyo Bay, sending shock-waves as well causing a large splash, which turns into a large tidal wave that almost floods the whole city.

The water extinguishes the fire that had come over the large city.

There is a long pause, but it gets interrupted when Redmoon comes out of the water flying, making it look like he was the only survivor, but Godzilla comes out of the water and fires his atomic ray at Redmoon, hitting him in the back, sending him into a skyscraper that falls upon him.

Sparks start to erupt from Godzilla's dorsal fins. Godzilla fires one last very powerful atomic ray at the ruble, catching it on fire.

We hear a faint cry from Redmoon, but that is short lived.

The King of the Monsters has killed Redmoon.

Godzilla roars out in victory.

Godzilla then tiredly turns around and walks into the bay, and begins swimming out into the ocean.

EXT. ISLAND – DOCKS – FEW HOURS LATER

This once peaceful island is full of regret and sadness.

Hafun's corpse still lies on the docks, with flies on him. This is a terribly sad sight for that the fact of something so innocent that couldn't cause anyone harm, lived a short life thanks to greedy people that only care for money.

We see a shift in the water.

The shift heads toward land, and when it comes close enough, the thing causing it rises, and the thing is Godzilla.

He is moves slowly to the docks, to see the dead Hafun there.

Godzilla looks at this sight. Even the bad-ass King of the Monsters feels some pity for this innocent soul.

MUSIC IN: "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams.

He bellows out in the air as a sign of honor and respect to this short-lived baby.

We start getting quick flashes of Hafun alive, and the happiness he had.

He then turns around, goes back into the sea, and swims away in the world that had changed in the 50 years he was sleeping.

FADE TO BLACK.

TITLE CARD: "CHAPTER TWO"

**GODZILLA VS. HEDORAH II**

EXT. PLAINS – AFRICA – SUNNY AFTERNOON

We FADE IN on a very peaceful sight of the plains in Africa. Animals graze and feed, living in the animal kingdom.

We the cut to the sun to reveal a black substance floating into the sun's way, blocking the sun and covering the land in an eerie darkness.

Steam starts to rise from the ground, and slowly open out, spurring out black liquid that has garbage inside it.

The garbage liquid sprays all over the place, surprising the animals, that begins running.

The animals run for some time, but all halt when something stands in their way that we cannot see yet, but whatever it is scares the animals to a large amount.

The animals turn around and start running but a wave a black garbage slush floods over them, covering them all in garbage and polluted slush.

INT. TINA'S BEDROOM – COLLEGE DORM – NIGHT

We are now in Tina's bedroom.

She sits at the end of her bed playing "DOA: Xtreme Beach Volleyball". She wears a very tight blue t-shirt that is above her belly and below her cleavage. The T-shirt has a red heart in the middle. She also wears blue underwear that also has a red heart in the centre. She has a housecoat on as well, but isn't tied up.

The phone rings.

TINA

Dammit!

She pauses the game and picks up the phone.

TINA

Hello?

(beat)

Oh hi Uncle Burt.

(beat)

What!

(beat)

Give me an hour.

(beat)

Huh?

Outside we hear propellers spinning.

Tina hangs up the phone and looks out the window to see a helicopter on the lawn in front of the college.

She slips on some slippers and leaves the room.

EXT. SUBMARINE – LOADING DOCKS – MILITARY BASE – NEXT

We people putting packages and supplies into the sub. The helicopter Tina is in lands.

INT. HALLWAYS – SUBMARINE – NEXT

We see Tina walking down passageways in the sub to reach her uncle, getting cockeyed and whistled at by the guys she passes.

INT. LAMPARK'S OFFICE – NEXT

We see Lt. Lampark sitting at his desk looking at a map, coordinating some places in Africa.

There is a knock at his door.

LAMPARK

Come in.

Tina opens the door, enters the room, and shuts it behind her.

Lampark turns around and almost faints at what he sees his niece is in.

LAMPARK

A little exposed aren't you?

TINA

Hey guys like it, and I get guys from it.

LAMPARK

(disproving Tina's theory)

I don't like it.

TINA

(joking; giggling)

That's because you're not a guy.

LAMPARK

(sarcastically; a little offended)

Oh, thanks.

Lampark turns back to his map, marking some more places.

TINA

So, why did you call me here to this sub?

LAMPARK

Two reasons.

(turns to her)

One: I could keep an eye on ya and see you not mess around with the other guys. Two: we got a problem.

TINA

Between me and you, or like bigger?

LAMPARK

Bigger. In Africa, livestock, villages and people are just disappearing, being replaced with over half a ton of garbage and polluted water-like slime.

TINA

What is it?

LAMPARK

Your guess is better then mine or anyone else here. We don't know we're going to Africa to check out the place.

TINA

Why don't you get jets surveying the area?

LAMPARK

We do, but that haven't sighted anything out of the ordinary, so we're checking the place out. And I thought it could be a good way for me to know you better.

TINA

Uncle to niece or pervert to child?

LAMAPRK

(freaking out; pissed off at the remark)

Uncle and niece! That was very rude, I am not a pervert! And –

TINA

(smiling)

kidding!

LAMPARK

It was still rude.

TINA

(beat)

So where am I sleeping?

LAMPARK

Right here.

TINA

What!

Lampark walks to one side of the room, grabs onto some poles, and pulls on them. A bed folds out. He grabs some pillows under his desk along with a blanket and puts them on the bed.

TINA (CON'T)

Oh. I see.

EXT. SUBMARINE – NEXT

The submarine begins to leave the docking bay, and goes into the sea. It goes under and heads off toward Africa.

EXT. OCEAN FLOOR – NEXT

We see Godzilla lying on his belly, sleeping.

Something stirs behind him, hitting a rock.

This wakes him up. He looks around but just then a black figure leaps out and attaches itself to his face.

The thing's name is Hitodah.

Godzilla grabs onto the thing and starts pulling it away from his face, but not succeeding in getting it off.

EXT. SUBMARINE – OCEAN – NEXT

We see the sub going through the water so peacefully, but then we see Godzilla stumble into it with Hitodah still on his face.

Godzilla's dorsal fins scrape against the sub.

INT. SUBMARINE – NEXT

We see water pouring in on one area, and people running.

CAPTAIN (V.O.)

Red alert! Red alert!

INT. LAMPARK'S OFFICE – NEXT

We see Tina sleeping on the bed, by herself. She snaps awake from a sudden alarm and panic.

EXT. SUBERMARINE – OCEAN – NEXT

Godzilla finally succeeds in pulling the thing off of his face, and roars at it.

It is a massive black starfish that has a dark green eye in its center. It's about 30-meters long each side.

Just then a lazar blasts out of Hitodah's eye, hitting Godzilla right in the face.

He cries out.

He falls back into the sub, doing more damage.

Missiles erupt from the side of the sub and lead themselves into Godzilla's side, sending him falling on his other side, and away from the sub.

Hitodah swims away from Godzilla and latches itself to the sub.

INT. LAMPARK'S OFFICE – NEXT

Tina gets out of bed, wearing the same clothes, with the minus of the sleeping coat.

There is a big tug at the sub, sending her falling to the ground.

Water leaks into the office, and tentacles squeeze through them.

The tentacles grab a hold of Tina's leg, and start pulling her.

She screams.

Lampark comes storming into the room and grabs onto Tina's arm, pulling her, but the tentacles are too strong.

EXT. SUB – OCEAN – NEXT

Godzilla gets up and advances on the unsuspecting mutated starfish slouched over a little.

He grabs onto it, and begins pulling it off of the sub.

INT. LAMPARK'S OFFICE – NEXT

Lampark is now holding onto the door to hopefully save his niece.

Tina screams.

And when that scream comes, the tentacles lets go of her leg and leave the sub.

No more water leaks into the sub.

LAMAPRK

What's going on out there?

Lampark leaves.

Tina is still frightened.

A guy runs pass the room, but the come back and looks at Tina for some time, and runs back down the hall.

EXT. SUB – OCEAN – NEXT

Godzilla throws Hitodah onto the ground and starts stomping on it.

Godzilla's dorsal fins light up.

He then lets loose his atomic ray upon Hitodah, vaporizing it.

Godzilla roars.

He turns his head in the direction the sub was going, and starts swimming off.

LAMPARK (V.O.)

Fire the harpoons!

Harpoons fires out of the sub and dig into Godzilla's sides; the sub goes off very fast.

Godzilla who seems not to care about him carrying the sub, it seems like all he cares about is something in Africa.

INT. SUB - PASSAGEWAYS – NEXT

People are scattered about, trying to grab a hold of something.

Lampark is in the control room as usual.

Tina is trying to get there, but the rough speeds they are going at are making it difficult.

Guys gawk at her for only a few moments for the fact they are as well trying to stand Godzilla's rough force.

LAMPARK (V.O.)

Hold on!

EXT. SUB – NEXT

Godzilla passes large boulders and other obstacles without even flinching. All he cares about is Africa.

INT. SUB – NEXT

Tina looses her balance and falls back, she starts to roll down hallways but then something stops her.

She looks up and sees cute guy is Peter Jacobs holding onto her arm.

He is holding onto a pole that is attached to the floor and ceiling.

He pulls Tina up to the pole and gets her to hold on.

Jacobs looks up ahead, but Tina is looking at him.

INT. CONTROL ROOM – NEXT

LAMPARK

How damn fast are we going!

ENLISTED MAN

About 200 miles per hour!

LAMPARK

Holy shit! Where's he heading!

ENLISTED MAN

Same way we were going!

LAMPARK

To Africa! I knew there was something wrong there! He must be heading there to fight whatever's there! How fast now!

ENLISTED MAN

250!

LAMPARK

(almost laughing)

Woo hoo! Strong S.O.B!

EXT. SUB – OCEAN – NEXT

Godzilla continues to raise his speed, heading faster and faster toward his destination, dodging rocks, boulders, underwater mountains and other obstacles.

FADE TO BLACK.

TITLE CARD: "30 MINUTES LATER"

FADE IN:

EXT. SUB – OCEAN – 30 MINUTES LATER

Godzilla continues swimming at great speeds not even breaking a sweat.

He has reached open waters and doesn't have to worry anymore about obstacles.

He is swimming less roughly now.

INT. SUB – CONTROL ROOM – NEXT

We see Lampark, Tina, Plaqueze, Jacobs and a few other people are in there.

PLAQUEZE

So does anyone know what's in Africa that we were going to check and Godzilla is heading to?

LAMPARK

Not a damn clue.

JACOBS

I have an idea.

PLAQUEZE

Well, common, tell us Pete.

JACOBS

Well, did anyone see what attacked us?

(beat)

We got harpoons into Godzilla without even looking? Someone must have seen something!

ENLISTED MAN

Well, we got images on the radar, but it's to far-out to even believed.

LAMPARK

We're being toed by a 100-meter tall radioactive monster, tell us what you saw.

ENLISTED MAN

It was a starfish.

Beat.

PLAQUEZE

Okay.

(looks over at Tina, and realizes that they haven't been properly introduced so he sticks out his right hand to shake hers)

Hi there, I'm Josh Plaqueze.

TINA

(shaking his hand)

I'm Tina Lampark.

They both nod then stop shaking hands.

It is obvious Plaqueze is too old for her, about twenty years, but Jacobs is just around her age.

LAMPARK

(to enlisted man)

You saw a starfish?

He nods.

LAMPARK

(to everyone)

Any ideas... Jacobs?

JACOBS

Well, over the years smog has covered Africa for some years, and the water is filled with pollution. Maybe Hitodah –

LAMPARK

Hitodah?

JACOBS

That's what I named the starfish.

LAMPARK

Oh.

JACOBS

Okay, like I was saying. Maybe over the years the pollution had mutated that starfish. I think Godzilla is heading to Africa to fight another monster, only this one bigger, and not a starfish.

LAMPARK

Like what? Another Hitodah?

JACOBS

No, I think it's a smog monster. Completely made of pollution and slime. I think all the pollution spawned a monster, only after all these years of no action against it, and I think this Smog Monster believes its going to be indestructible.

PLAQUEZE

Well, most likely Godzilla is going to defeat this Smog Monster.

JACOBS

I don't know. Godzilla is still tired; he just barely beat Redmoon and Erabus and the Smog Monster has had years of whatever it was doing, so it isn't tired but Godzilla is.

EXT. SUB – OCEAN – NEXT

We are on a close-up of Godzilla, who looks like war is about to begin, and preparing himself for the worse, but still without even trying having his tough look on him.

Distant voice reign off in the horizon that is speaking so low it sounds like a whisper, and impossible to recognize what is said.

Godzilla growls, and continues his swim to Africa.

EXT. AFRIA – VILLAGE – NOON

There are people in the village talking, and whatnot. The children play, and a dog barks playfully along the kids.

The dog all of a sudden stops barking, and begins to whimper.

The villagers turn in the direction, and scream at what they see.

They turn to run, but then a black slush floods over the village and over them.

There is a low giggle from off screen.

EXT. SUB – OCEAN – NEXT

Godzilla is far from weary, even though swimming for such a time. It is remarkable, but then again... he is the King of the Monsters, and the most destructive weapon on earth.

INT. SUB - CONTROL ROOM – NEXT

LAMPARK

How far now?

ENLISTED MAN

10 kilometers.

PLAQUEZE

What a monster. Swimming for about 8 hours and not even slowing down.

LAMPARK

Yeah... a little too remarkable for something living.

TINA

What do you have against Godzilla, uncle?

LAMPARK

(offended)

What type of question is that? Don't ask me questions like that please.

TINA

What did he do?

LAMPARK

Stop.

TINA

He saved us from –

LAMPARK

(overlapping; getting louder)

Stop.

TINA

(continuing)

Redmoon and Erabus and –

LAMPARK

(overlapping; louder)

Stop.

TINA

(continuing)

saved us from Hitodah and –

LAMPARK

(interrupting; yelling)

Stop!

Tina shuts up.

Silence.

ENLISTED MAN

We're there!

EXT. SUB/OCEAN/AFRICA – NEXT

We see Godzilla standing up rising from the ocean.

He roars out.

He begins walking to shore, and onto the beach, dragging the sub along with him.

He doesn't stop at the beach though; he continues walking further into Africa.

The harpoons detach from the sub as well with Godzilla.

The sub comes to a rough stop as they lose attachment from Godzilla who continues walking, caring little if not nothing for the sub, even though it let go of him.

Just then a red lazar shoots out from nowhere, and hits Godzilla in the chest.

Godzilla bellow out in pain as spark ejected from his chest from the blast.

He falls back hard, still bellowing out.

LAMPARK (V.O.)

What's going on!

PLAQUEZE (V.O.)

He's being attacked by something!

Godzilla gets up; with a wound on his chest in the area the lazar hit him.

He snarls at this foe.

There comes a low-pitched giggle from behind him.

Godzilla twirls around and sees the Smog Monster standing by the sub.

The Smog Monster is Hedorah.

Hedorah is a towering polluted slime ball, standing on its two slime feet. Its tail resembles a lizard's, only black. Its eyes are glowing red. It looks like it did in the 70's movie and in "Final Wars", only more polluted, taller, and menacing. Hedorah is 120-meters tall.

Godzilla bellows at this nemesis.

Hedorah's arms are by its unforeseen mouth that still giggles in its low-pitch tone at Godzilla.

Godzilla doesn't take this insult to long. He roars out in the air again, and starts running at Hedorah who after seeing Godzilla charging, it brings its arms down. The top of its slime head begins to glow red.

Hedorah then shoots polluted acid bombs at Godzilla from its shoulders.

One of the bombs hit Godzilla in the shoulder. The acid in the bomb begins to burn. Godzilla falls to the ground while running from the unsuspecting attack.

He bellows out again in pain as smoke rises from his burning shoulder.

Hedorah's head stops glowing red.

Hedorah giggles again.

Godzilla without notice fires his atomic ray at Hedorah, hitting it right in the face. The blast of the ray sends Hedorah stumbling back, screaming out in pain.

Godzilla gets up quickly, charges at Hedorah once more, and succeeding reaching it, but when getting there, head-butting Hedorah in the stomach. He raises his head back up to see Hedorah's angry face.

Godzilla starts punching Hedorah, who retaliates by punching back.

Hedorah fires another bomb, and this one hits Godzilla in the face.

The acid pours all over Godzilla's face, and rips down onto his shoulders, chest, back, burning all the parts it falls upon.

Godzilla bellows out once again in pain.

Hedorah raises its arms and starts playing pinball with Godzilla head. Hitting his head with one arm, and the directing his head goes by the hit, Hedorah hits him with the other arm.

Hedorah does this for some time, till Godzilla can't even keep his balance anymore and finally just falls back, hitting the ground hard, and now moaning in pain.

Pain echoes through Godzilla's body, but mostly in his head. His claws are at his head, almost in a defensive position, resorting to this. He is to dizzy to even stand on his feet, or even attempt to crawl. He can't even see his enemy for the fact everything in his vision right now is all out of whack. His claws are by his head, sticking his arms out, blocking anymore shots to his head, even though if a shot did come in, he wouldn't see it coming.

He swings his tail aimlessly at the air, hoping it will hit Hedorah, but keeps on missing.

Hedorah giggles.

PLAQUEZE (V.O.)

He's losing!

Hedorah walks up to Godzilla and kicks him in the rib. Godzilla beckons out in agonizing pain.

Hedorah leans over and starts pummeling Godzilla with its arms, causing a brutal attack.

TINA (V.O.)

Do something!

LAMPARK (V.O.)

We can't! It's inevitable!

Godzilla begins to cough up blood from the painful attack on him.

He attempts to get up but Hedorah whacks him in the head, sending him back down. He roars out in pain.

Hedorah stops pummeling Godzilla, and stands up. Its stomach opens up, pouring out polluted slime all over Godzilla, who roars out from this.

Hedorah giggles some more.

Godzilla flips onto his stomach, and begins to crawl away, but Hedorah shoots a red lazar from the top of its eye. The lazar hits Godzilla in the back.

Godzilla cries out in pain once more, as he finally collapses, and goes into a coma.

Hedorah lifts it the air, flying away, but not without dropping some acid bombs onto the unconscious Godzilla.

INT. SUB – CONTROL ROOM – NEXT

The whole sub is filled with shock.

JACOBS

It won.

LAMPARK

The King has fallen, leaving the monster that beat him to go and kill more innocent lives.

PLAQUEZE

Is there anything we can do, like anything?

Tina is the more shocked person in the whole sub.

LAMPARK

Nothing. It was only recent that Godzilla woke up, and not long since the fight between Redmoon and Erabus, we haven't had enough time to create a weapon to challenge Hedorah.

EXT. AFRICAN PLAINS – DUSK

Godzilla still lies unconscious on the ground.

The people in the sub have come out.

Lampark and Plaqueze are on their walkie-talkies and cell phones, calling for the military over here.

Tina is by Godzilla, crying.

TINA

Common. Please wake up. Please.

Jacobs walks to her side, and comforts her.

Lampark sees this. His face is overwhelmed with sorrow. Plaqueze sees this.

PLAQUEZE

There was nothing you could have done.

LAMPARK

Yes there was, I could have done something. I'll only chance against this slime-ball is near death, and Hedorah is roaming free, killing more lives.

(into his cell phone)

Hey, can you guys do a favor?

FADE TO BLACK.

FADE IN ON:

EXT. SAME PLAINS – NIGHT

We see people in gas suits scattering around Godzilla, putting empty tubes on the frail body. The tubes are attached to a nuclear missile. They are putting nuclear energy into Godzilla, trying to wake him up and make him strong.

Plaqueze stands beside Lampark, shaking his head. Lampark isn't even sure he should be doing this.

PLAQUEZE

This could backfire on us, you know?

LAMPARK

I know.

EXT. AFRICAN CITY – NEXT

The city is calm.

But we see in the dark distance Hedorah heading toward it.

EXT. PLAINS – NEXT

The people in the gas suits scatter away.

The energy digs into Godzilla.

PLAQUEZE

Is this even going to work?

LAMPARK

I don't know, all I know is this monster is our only hope against Hedorah, and if I have to risk my life to save innocent lives, I will.

Helicopters come in and drop radioactive bombs upon the unconscious King.

PLAQUEZE

But Godzilla might become power hungry.

LAMPARK

He is power hungry.

They continue to talk when Godzilla's dorsal fins light up.

Everyone gasps, and runs far away from him.

Godzilla's eyes open, with a bright glow of reddish-orange shining from his eyes for a few moments.

He is filled with more energy, and loves the added power. He stands up and bellows out into the air, and begins walking into the darkness, toward Hedorah.

EXT. CITY – NEXT

Hedorah reaches the city, and watches over it.

Jets swoop in from the clouds and open fire on Hedorah, who is merely effected.

Tanks come in and open fire as well, but little is accomplished from this.

Hedorah fires acid bombs at the tanks, blowing them up, and shoots the jets down with its eye lazars.

Hedorah then advances on the city, destroying anything in its way.

This scene lasts for about two minutes until we see Godzilla's atomic blue ray collide into the side of Hedorah's head, sending it collapsing to the ground, and getting up as quickly as possible.

Hedorah looks and sees a very pissed off Godzilla, wanting another fight.

Hedorah accepts, and wants to make an example on the King of the Monsters.

They charge at each other.

Hedorah raises its arm and swings it at Godzilla, but Godzilla ducks under it, and elbows Hedorah in the back of its head, sending it stumbling forward.

Godzilla spins around and roars at Hedorah.

Hedorah turns around to face Godzilla.

Hedorah fires acid bombs at Godzilla, by Godzilla dodges them without even making a sweat about it.

Godzilla runs at Hedorah, and punches Hedorah's eye, sending his fist through the socket, popping the eye. Hedorah cries out in pain as mud-like slime pours out of its wound.

Godzilla pulls his fist back and sends his other into Hedorah's stomach.

He pulls his fist back, and swipes his tail into the air and hits Hedorah in the rib. Hedorah bends a little in the direction of where the tail hit it, and doing so Godzilla pushes it back, making it fall on the ground.

Godzilla roars out.

He starts kicking at his fallen foe.

Hedorah fires a red lazar out of its one eye, and this lazar hits Godzilla in kneecap. The force of lazar sends Godzilla falling onto his good knee and putting his claw onto his wounded knee, trying to stand up.

Hedorah stands up and is about to pummel Godzilla like it did before, but Godzilla uppercuts it sending it flying back.

He roars out.

He rises on both feet.

His dorsal fins light up like fireworks.

Hedorah is trying to get up, but is too dazed to do so.

Godzilla opens his mouth revealing the blue glow erupting from within his throat. He tilts his head back, and cocks it forward, unleashing his blue atomic ray onto Hedorah. The ray hits Hedorah in the chest, and cuts through, and hits the soil underneath it.

Hedorah screams out in pain.

Godzilla bellows out joyfully.

Godzilla spins around and starts hitting Hedorah with his tail. But while doing this a rocket comes in from the sky and gets him in the face.

He looks upward and jets come storming in, firing on him and Hedorah.

Godzilla challenges the jet, but is more concerned on Hedorah who finally stands up.

Godzilla turns around to see Hedorah standing up.

He roars at it.

It returns back with its gurgle like screech.

Rockets hit the ground surrounding the monsters, making ablaze of flames surrounding the two monsters.

They begin charging at each other.

They collide into one another, and don't even take a few moments to think of a game plan, they start pummeling one another with head-butts, punches, body blows, and etc.

Hedorah shoots a lazar at Godzilla, but the lazar just misses Godzilla arm which he sends into Hedorah's face.

Godzilla creeps his tail around and digs the tip of it into Hedorah's sluggish rib, pouring out polluted slime and garbage.

Godzilla bellows out.

Hedorah hits Godzilla in the head with its arm. Godzilla stumbles a little from this blow to his head, but he just retaliates by hitting Hedorah in the head with his arms as well.

Hedorah fires an acid bomb which hits Godzilla in his chest, where is wound is. Pain shoots through his body likes knives, but he ignores it.

He grabs onto Hedorah's arm, rips it off, and throws it away.

More polluted slimes sprays out of its wound.

He takes his tail out of Hedorah, and grabs onto the other arm, and rips it off, and as well throws it away too, with the same affect.

Hedorah is helpless now to Godzilla reign upon it; all it has now is acid bombs and its lazar to defend itself.

So it fires its lazar at Godzilla who isn't expecting this, and gets hit right in the face. He falls back from this, crying out ion pain.

Hedorah doesn't let up, he fires acid bombs and lazars at Godzilla, and most of them hit, causing more severe damage to Godzilla who is bellowing out.

LAMPARK (V.O.)

He's losing again.

TINA (V.O.)

He will win... I know it.

(in a whisper)

Common Godzilla. Common, you can do it.

Hedorah's stomach slowly begins to open, about to pour slime all over Godzilla's beat-up body. About to cover Godzilla in its polluted slime once again, but this time, planning on drowning him in it.

TINA

Nnnnnnnnoooooooooo!

Before the slime can go onto Godzilla's body, he rears his head forward and fires his atomic ray into the opening in Hedorah's stomach. Fire starts to overwhelm Hedorah's insides as it screams out in agonizing pain.

Godzilla stands up, with blood coming out of his wounds, a swollen eye, and a bloody nose. His dorsal fins light up, open his mouth and fire another atomic ray and hits Hedorah in the neck, but this one is really effective.

Hedorah's whole neck blows to bits, and its head falls from its polluted skin, and when it hits the ground, it scatters.

Hedorah is freaking out at its handicap of no head.

Godzilla runs up to Hedorah, and puts his arms around it, and starts bear-hugging the Smog Monsters. Bluish-white lights erupt out of his body. Godzilla surges a very powerful nuclear pulse through his body, and through Hedorah.

Hedorah's body gets engulfed in flames. Godzilla lets go of the blazing Smog Monsters, and stays back far enough out of Hedorah's mad attacks. Hedorah unnoticing what it was doing shoots acid bombs and lazars into the night sky as it spins around in a circle, melting away.

Godzilla looks on a this strange sight for some time, until Hedorah has finally melted away, and nothing is left except some polluted slime scattered about in the battle zone.

Godzilla's looks at a very tall building, and back at the slime.

He fires another atomic ray, but this one hits the building. The building starts to fall forward, falling through the flames, and lands onto the slime. Debris goes about, but the building and its debris cover the slime, and the fallen building slowly catches a blaze.

Godzilla bellows out.

Godzilla turns around and walks into the dark horizon, disappearing into the darkness.

FADE TO BLACK.

TITLE CARD: "CHAPTER THREE"

**GODZILLA: AWAKENINGS**

EXT. OUTSIDE LONDON – RAINY – OCEAN – NIGHT

There is a fishing boat in the waters, with nets in catching fish, but the fish are scarce for some reason.

In the background we can see the London Bridge in good sight.

We are now on one of the fishing boats, and the captain talks to his first mate.

CAPTAIN

Fish's are scarce for some blasted reason.

PETE

Yeah, I know. Jus' like back then.

CAPTAIN

Back when?

PETE

'Fi'ty-four. S'pozedly t'ree weeks 'fore Godzilla attacked Tokyo, all da fish were scarce.

CAPTAIN

(jokingly)

Maybe anodder monster'll appear.

(laughs)

Suddenly the boats rocks.

They take this in notice but during that time, the boat rocks once again, but more violently and longer.

They grab onto the sides of the boat, holding on, attempting to stand but their balance leaves and they land on their asses, still holding onto the sides.

The boat slowly rises into the air.

At first it is so slow it is unnoticeable, but it grows in momentum.

Pete and the Captain notice this in time, and jumps off of the boat, and into the murky water.

But what use to be just water, now is rows of spikes.

They scream into the air as they land on the large spikes, killing them.

They landed on something's very large back.

We PAN up the monster's back, revealing more spikes then expected, and to its face.

It's Anguirus, looking meaner then ever.

He stands on all fours in the water, which is up to his ankles. Water streams down his scaly body. He is 65-meters in length.

His tail rises into the air, and splashes back down, causing a large splash.

He shows off his fangs, looking in a very angry mood, with darker skin.

His eyes are pitch-black, and the point on his small horn on his nose has been chipped off some how, and the same with the spikes on the back of his head. Not all the spikes are chipped but most of them are.

It looks to have had something happen to him that really pissed him off.

He lowers his bottom jaw and bellow into the air, showing himself to humanity.

He begins toward the city.

EXT. SKIES – ABOVE THE CLOUDS – CLEAR SKY – NEXT

We see a jet-plane fly by.

The plane passes by the sun, but in a strange way, a dark speck appear in the sun, and begins to grow larger and larger as it heads toward us, and the plane.

We hear sounds.

The sounds resemble the air being cut through, and making weird sounds.

The speck grows indefinitely larger.

It flies over the plane at great speeds.

The plane snaps in two, and the sound that followed resembles that of a rock breaking through a glass window.

We follow the flying monster as its dark silhouetted figure flies past, and starts descending into the clouds, toward the unsuspecting world below.

It is Rodan.

EXT. ST. JOHN'S – NEWFOUNDLAND – CANADA – SUNNY – NEXT

The city is a happy place.

But the peacefulness gets interrupted with loud stomping sounds.

It comes nearer.

We PAN around and see another monster, hunched over heading toward the city.

It has long spikes on its back, the back of its neck, shoulders, and head.

It snarls angrily.

It is Varan: The Unbelievable, and like the other monsters; looks pissed off about something.

He starts to advance upon the calm city

EXT. HONG KONG – CHINA – CLOUDY – NEXT

Almost the same sight as the other cities, but soon with some affect.

A ground starts to shake.

Buildings collapse at the tunneling earthquake.

Soon enough a red fire-like-ray pierces through the soil, and makes an opening in it.

A monster begins to crawl out, with a long red horn on its nose. It's Baragon.

He roars into the air, and starts attacking.

EXT. VANCOUVER – BRITISH COLUMBIA – NEXT

As sudden as we see this, we find our selves watching the 325-meter long snake - Manda, the giant T-rex – Gorosaurus, and the giant green gargantuan – Gaira, laying waste to the city.

EXT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – HALLWAYS – NEXT

We see Lampark walking down the halls, with Jacobs and Plaqueze by his side.

LAMPARK

What the hell is happening out there?

PLAQUEZE

Monsters appeared all over the world, and more keep showing up.

LAMPARK

Why now! Why have monsters after fifty years just all of a sudden risen up? Godzilla, Redmoon, Erabus, Hitodah, Hedorah, and now all of these damn-blasted beasts. How're we doing against them?

PLAQUEZE

Not good.

EXT. LONDON – NEXT

Anguirus is in the middle of the city, with debris and smoke trailing behind him.

Jets swoop in firing at him, with little effect.

Anguirus opens his mouth, and create a high-pitched shriek that echoes through the air and seems to be aimed at the jets.

The shock-waves from the shriek split the jets.

Anguirus bellow out in joy.

EXT. VANCOUVER – NEXT

We see trucks carrying hyper-lazar cannons.

There are three in the city, near each of the monsters.

They fire.

Gaira gets hit right in the chest, stumbles back from the blow and collides into a building.

Gorosaurus shrieks into the air.

They miss Manda who circles around them and attacks them by digging his teeth into the trucks, blowing them to bits.

EXT. HONG KONG – NEXT

Tanks slowly come in an open fire on Baragon who simply burrows under the ground. The tanks try to see if their shells can hit the underground beast, but are failing miserably as Baragon has toward them.

A ground starts to begin to go ablaze under them as they are engulfed in the red ray.

Baragon comes out and roars into the air triumphantly.

EXT. NEWFOUNDLAND – NEXT

Helicopter fly by with chain-guns attacked to them, unloading upon Varan.

Varan leaps into the air and swats at the helicopters as if they were just irritating flies.

He hits them, creating an explosion, raising the number of men and women killed around the world.

EXT. MOSCOW – NEXT

Rodan flies over the seemingly quiet city, creating shock-waves, destroying the place.

The army is helpless.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – HEADQUARTERS – NEXT

LAMPARK

We're losing!

PLAUQEZE

Casualties keep on rising by the minute.

GENERAL

My God, this is the worse incident since Godzilla's first reign.

JACOBS

Sir!

PLAQUEZE

Not now, Jacobs.

JACOBS

It's important!

PLAQUEZE

What!

JACOBS

Godzilla has been sighted in the Atlantic Ocean and is heading toward London; toward Anguirus.

Everyone's gasps, except Plaqueze who's pondering about something.

PLAQUEZE

You've named it?

EXT. LONDON – NEXT

Anguirus plows through the city, and toward the London Bridge.

He reaches the lift-off to the bridge, and begins walking down the road on the bridge.

The bridge creaks and shakes a little under the tremendous weight.

A blue ray appears from the ocean, and hits the bridge.

The bridge collapses under the sudden attack, with Anguirus still on it.

There is a large splash from this as Anguirus cries into the air.

He comes back up, with a wound on his front left leg, bleeding profusely.

He looks at his attacked and sees the most destructive weapon on earth.

Godzilla!

He's heading toward the four-legged monster.

He challenges Anguirus with his roar, and Anguirus accept.

They start charging at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Legend Foretold

**GODZILLA: AWAKENINGS **

**PART 2**

EXT. LONDON – RAINY – NEXT

Anguirus jumps into the air at Godzilla who punches the spiked-back monster in the face, sending him flying, and landing onto the docks.

Anguiurus cries out, and Godzilla returns with his echoing roar.

He begins heading toward the docks.

Anguirus sees this, and gets up quickly, turns his back to Godzilla, making his back facing Godzilla.

He then lifts off into the air backwards, and hits Godzilla in the chest with his spiked carapace.

Godzilla bellows out.

He grabs onto Anguirus' shell with all the spikes, and whips the four-legged monster high into the air, and making him fall upon a building, making it collapse under him.

Anguirus' cry echoes further out into the air.

Godzilla's dorsal fins begin to light up.

He opens his maw, and the blue light shines from within his throat once again.

He's about to let loose when Rodan comes out of nowhere, and head-butts Godzilla in the face, making him fall into the water, and letting loose his atomic ray into the sky.

Godzilla gets up quickly, and looks around, and sees Rodan heading right for him.

He spins around and swings his tail at the flying monster, hitting him right in the neck, and sending him flying back, landing on a church.

Godzilla runs ashore, and charges at Rodan.

Rodan quickly gets to his feet, but that is short-lived because Godzilla jumps into the air and lands right on top of him.

Rodan screams into the air.

Godzilla starts pummeling the fallen Rodan with his fists.

Anguirus comes up from the rear, trying to sneak up on Godzilla, but Godzilla's tail rises into the air and hits Anguirus across his face.

A red ray comes out of nowhere and hits Godzilla in the chest.

He stumbles back for the fact that the ray wasn't that powerful, but enough to make him stumble back.

He looks and sees Baragon standing next to one of the last standing building left.

Godzilla grabs onto Rodan's wings, lifts him up and throws him at Baragon, who starts digging into the ground, but before he can fully get under, Rodan hits him, and they both hit the building and make it collapse upon one another.

Godzilla bellows out.

Anguirus crawls up to Godzilla, and bites down on his tail.

Godzilla shrieks into the air, and starts whipping his tail around, with Anguirus still biting down.

He hits Anguirus across anything he can.

He continues to shriek into the air.

Godzilla then jumps forward, and does a front-flip, whipping Anguirus off of his tail, and landing Anguirus on the other two monsters.

Godzilla starts breathing heavily, really pissed.

Just then something collides into him from behind, and sends him to the ground.

That something is Varan, who jumps off of Godzilla, and begins gliding away, but Godzilla grabs onto Varan's leg, and rams it into the ground, breaking Varan's nose.

Godzilla gets back to his feet, and looks really pissed now.

The ground beneath his feet starts to rumble, and before whatever was going to happen, he jumps away from where he was standing, and looks on at the rumbling ground.

The soil caves in and Gorosaurus comes out, shrieking into the air.

Godzilla readies himself, but faint gurgles come from behind him from the waters.

He turns around and sees Manda and Gaira coming out, heading toward him.

He roars out, challenging the other beasts.

His dorsal fins light up. He opens his mouth, with a bright bluish-white light shining from with his throat. He unleashes his atomic ray, hitting Gaira in the knee, Manda in the body, and Gorosaurus in the face. But he continues firing it, hitting it at Varan, Rodan, Anguirus, and Baragon. He then circles himself, firing his ray in a circle, surrounding him.

He finishes, and bellows out.

EXT. TORONTO – CANADA – CLEAR – APARTMENT BUILDING – NEXT

We see Tina standing outside the building, smelling flowers. The bright sun beats upon the soil.

But all of a sudden, it grows deathly dark.

Tina notices this, looks up, squints her eyes and looks closer.

TINA

Holy shit.

She gets up and begins running.

Three yellow rays come from the skies, and hit the apartment building, making it collapse.

EXT. STREET - NEXT

We see Tina running down the street.

Running as fast as she can, but the darkness loams over her once again.

She turns a corner, and the darkness loses her.

She turns around to see what was chasing her again.

We see a dark silhouetted beast flying in the sky, with a magnificent length of its body.

The sun shines about the silhouette and shows itself.

It's (Grand) King Ghidroah: The Three-Headed Monster! His scales are a bright gold colour, sparkling in the light. He looks meaner then ever, just like the other Kaijus, but there a look in his eyes that are different, there is pure rage roaming in there. Before he destroyed things because he wanted to, or he was forced to, but this King Ghidroah is attacking for the fact that is angry about something. The tips of his two wings are very pointy, along with his two tails. He has talons on his feet. He is towering: 160 meters in length.

He had glowing red eyes.

He flies over the city, blasting away at it with his gravity rays that each of his three heads are shooting.

EXT. SYDNEY – AUTRAILIA – NEXT

The city is in peace, but that peace is rudely ambushed when a monster attack.

This monster is different from the other ones, it seems to be enjoying itself as it destroys and kills.

The monster is a giant lion creature, with long bat-like wings. Its eyes glow blue as it snarls and gazes upon the screaming men and women. Its fur it's bright and rough.

It slightly opens its mouth, and unleashing an electrical bolt from within and at the buildings, demolishing them.

This monster's name is The Gryphon. It is 95 meters in length.

It screams into the air, as it advances further into the city.

EXT. LONDON – NEXT

Godzilla stands alone, with the monsters trying to ambush him anyway necessary.

Gorosaurus comes in from behind, jumps in the air, and attempts to kick Godzilla from behind like a kangaroo, but Godzilla turns around, grabs onto the feet while Gorosaurus is till in the air. He starts to spin around in a circle holding onto Gorosaurus' legs, until finally he lets go, sending the giant dinosaur into a building, making it collapse upon it.

Manda slithers quietly toward Godzilla from his side. It leeches its head up, and lurches it forward quickly, like a rattle snake, trying to bite Godzilla knee. But not taking his eyes off the injured Gorosaurus, reaches his claws out, and grabs Manda before it can do any damage. He lifts Manda off of the ground; he brings Manda in front, holding onto its massive jaw. He roars at it, and throws it away, and makes it land hard onto the ground, near Gorosaurus.

The ground beneath Godzilla's feet starts to give away, but it quickly raises his foot, and brings it down on the ground. The soil collapses, and his foot hit Baragon in the face. The horned monster cries out.

Godzilla reaches into the hole, grabs onto Baragon's long horned nose, and throws it onto Manda.

Anguirus, Rodan, and Varan start charging at Godzilla, who stands his ground. Rodan and Varan soar through the air, while Anguirus runs on all fours.

Rodan is way faster than all the other monsters, and is far ahead. He cries out into the air, about to head-butt Godzilla, but it moves out of the way, slams his fist into the back of Rodan's neck. He grabs onto Rodan's one wing, and throws him at Varan, hitting Varan and sending the two monsters flying, and before impact, hit Gorosaurus who has just gotten up. All three of them fall down.

Anguirus reaches and bites down on Godzilla's leg. He starts digging his teeth into Godzilla's leg, and starts thrashing his head around, cutting Godzilla's leg deeply.

Godzilla bellows out in anger.

Godzilla grabs onto Anguirus' mouth with each of his claws, and starts pulling them in opposite directions until he finally gets Anguirus' jaw off of his leg. He places his other claw on Anguirus' neck, and lifts him up, making Anguirus hang from his neck, high enough in the air not to touch the ground.

Godzilla roars in Anguirus' face, and throws him into the monster pile.

Gaira runs at Godzilla, whose dorsal fins begin glowing. Godzilla opens his mouth, and the glow shines from within his throat.

Godzilla fires his atomic ray at Gaira, hitting the green gargantuan in the chest, engulfing it in flames, killing the green monster.

Godzilla bellows out, and spins around.

All the other monsters are standing in shock staring at the King.

Godzilla cocks his eye at them.

The monsters turn, and leave, going in different directions.

Godzilla bellows out... victorious.

Godzilla just then flinches, as if sensing something that shouldn't be. He turns in the direction of Toronto, then to the direction of Sydney.

He turns around, and heads off toward Sydney, with the monsters following.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – NEXT

GENERAL BYRDS

What's happening down there!

PLAQUEZE

It seems that Godzilla is truly the King of the Monsters.

BYRDS

This is no time for jokes Plaqueze.

PLAQUEZE

Who said I was joking? You see, Godzilla is unstoppable, and is more powerful then anything in this world, and the monsters know it.

BYRDS

Its impossible. Its unrealistic!

LAMPARK

And those monsters down there are!

(turns to Jacobs)

Have you found out where Tina is?

JACOBS

She's in Toronto.

LAMPARK

Well I want someone going down there and getting her ass outta there, and here.

ENLISTED MAN

Sir.

LAMPARK

Yes?

ENLISTED MAN

Toronto is under-siege by an enormous three-headed monster.

LAMPARK

What!

EXT. CAVE – JERUSALEM AREA – DAY

We see scientists and researchers surrounding the cave, with military officials as well holding machineguns.

We see a man come into view, and starts heading toward the cave. The person's name is AARON. His best friend approaches him and goes by his side as they go by the officials who nod at them. Aaron's friend is MARTY.

AARON

What do we have here, my friend?

MARTY

Well, this place was under construction. An architect had some explosives around the place, and doing so, setting off a landslide, which did very little damage. Except it revealed a cave that looks to be over 6 thousands years old. They went in, and found and enormous wooden boat -

AARON

Noah's Ark.

MARTY

Exactly. But that's only a part of the story. So, they call in the big guys for the fact that they found Noah's Ark, and most likely are gonna get famous from all this. Well, the big guys check out the place, and find the huge-ass Ark.

INT. CAVE – NEXT

Scientists and researchers are scatted about, checking things. Marty and Aaron walk by them. Marty continues his story.

MARTY (CON'T)

They had to get rock climbers in here to climb up the Ark, just to get to the bow! Well, when the got up there, it was squeaky clean, with like a hardwood floor and –

AARON

So what if it was squeaky clean?

MARTY

Well, if Noah had two of every animal up there, shouldn't there be some shit or piss?

AARON

Considering that how long it's been here... no.

MARTY

Okay. They got up there, and they explored a little. They went below deck, and it was huge! There was enough room in there to fit two foot-ball fields! There were windows on each end, putting in like some kind of eerie white glow. Well, they found something scribbled on the walls in there. They brought in translators to translate what it said. It took them a few days but they got it.

Marty and Aaron finally get to the area where the Ark is. It is a huge opening, with people everywhere. The Ark is there as well, towering above them like a well-built structure.

Aaron is at awe seeing the Ark, and Marty smiles at his amazement.

AARON

(still in awe)

What did it translate?

Marty pulls out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolds it, and hands it to Aaron. But Aaron just bats it away.

MARTY

Don't you wanna read it?

AARON

No, I wanna hear it. I don't wanna take my eyes off of this thing.

MARTY

Well, we can't get what we all want now can we?

AARON

Well, I am. Read it.

MARTY

Are you smoking dope or something, man! I'm not reading shit!

AARON

Yes you are.

MARTY

You wanna make a bet.

AARON

Sure.

MARTY

Hundred bucks.

Aaron pissed of at what he has to do, snatch the paper from Marty's hand and begins reading the paper.

Marty smirks at him, getting what he wanted.

AARON (V.O.)

(reading)

When the almighty King arises from the depths of the ocean, a horde of monsters will reign upon him. The King will fight against these monsters, and become victorious, with the aid of other fiends. But deaths will lurk on them. The world will slowly fade away as two dimensions collide. The King will go into the other dimension, and destroy what is there, and return for what seems exactly a year later, to face more foes, and be demised by an even more powerful foe. Only one species will be standing, but its life will end soon after.

Aaron gasps, and turns to Marty.

AARON

Tell the army about this, get the World's Defense Forces, tell the world, and tell the government. Make more copies. Warn the world of the apocalypse!

EXT. DESERT PLAINS – NEXT

We see Godzilla walking across the desert, heading toward The Gryphon.

He snarls.

Just then he gets hit in the back with three gravity beams.

He falls onto the ground, face first, screeching out in pain.

He gets up quickly, and looks into the skies to see King Ghidorah flying through the skies, laughing at the King.

Godzilla stares at his foe, and snarls.

King Ghidorah comes swooping in, trying to kick Godzilla in the face, but he moves out of the way and grabs onto Ghidorah's two tails. Godzilla then pushes the three-headed monster to the ground.

Ghidorah screams out.

Godzilla roarsllows at it.n pushes the three-headed monster to the ground.

of the way and grabs onto Ghidorah'1111111111111111111111111111111111111111 at it.

He then lifts Ghidorah up into the air by its tails, and slams it back to the ground. Ghidorah's tails are longer than Godzilla whole body, giving off how big this three-headed monster is, but Godzilla doesn't care about size, all he cares is beating the shit out of monsters and destruction.

Godzilla continues this, until the massive weight of the golden dragon becomes too much, and he throws it away, making it hit the ground on its chest.

Godzilla advances upon his fallen foe, and begins stomping all over its back.

Ghidorah rolls over with Godzilla still on it, making him loose his footing, and falling onto the ground. Ghidorah gets on its feet.

All three of its heads turn toward the fallen King. Ghidorah jumps into the air and lands on Godzilla, putting tons and tons of its weight on Godzilla's back.

Godzilla beckons out in pain.

His tail swings about, and finally hits Ghidorah in the kneecap, making it fall off of him.

Godzilla gets up quickly, along with Ghidorah.

They watch one another, waiting for the other to attack.

They bellow out at each other.

Godzilla's dorsal fins light up.

All three of Ghidorah's mouths open up, revealing a yellow glow.

Godzilla opens his mouth, to reveal also the bluish-white glow from within his throat.

Godzilla and Ghidorah both let loose their rays. Godzilla firing his atomic ray, and Ghidorah firing its gravity beams.

The beams hit Godzilla, and have effect, but Godzilla keeps his aim on Ghidorah.

The atomic ray hits Ghidorah square in the chest, making it stop firing its beams, cry out in pain, and go flying back.

A bolt from the sky hits Godzilla in the side of his face, making him spin in the direction where the bolt came from, and hitting The Gryphon in the side, sending it falling like a brick to the ground.

Godzilla stops his ray.

The Gryphon cries out when it hits the ground.

Godzilla bellows out at this new enemy, as well with his other current enemy.

The Gryphon gets up quickly, and charges at Godzilla who prepares himself.

The Gryphon leaps into the air.

Godzilla swats at The Gryphon, but misses, and gets a claw full of sharp, pointy nails in his shoulders.

Godzilla stumbles back from this blow, with The Gryphon still digging its claws into Godzilla's shoulders. It then bites down on Godzilla's neck, spraying out blood from the wound.

Godzilla shrieks out in pain.

The Gryphon fires a bolt into Godzilla neck, spraying even more blood everywhere.

Godzilla grabs onto The Gryphon's head, and starts pulling its head away from his neck, making a long straight cut as The Gryphon's teeth slide through Godzilla' neck till it finally comes out.

Godzilla then head-butts The Gryphon in the face, breaking it nose, and squirting out blood from its injured nose.

Godzilla starts digging his own claws into The Gryphon, but in its face, squirting out more blood.

Godzilla smiles, as if saying: "Well, how do you like this, asshole!"

The Gryphon screams into the air.

Godzilla lifts The Gryphon up into the air from its face, making it pull its claws out of his shoulder, and throws it away.

Right before The Gryphon hits the ground, it disappears.

Godzilla is confused by this, and looks around. He doesn't understand where his enemy has gone.

But just then The Gryphon appears behind Godzilla, and kicks him to the ground.

Godzilla rolls over onto his back, to see where The Gryphon was, but once again, it disappeared.

He gets up, and looks around.

The Gryphon appears behind him again, and slowly comes in from behind for the kill. It raises its claw, ready to attempt to swipe Godzilla's head clean off. But before it can succeed, Godzilla turns around and grabs onto each of The Gryphon's claws, holding it in place.

The Gryphon screams.

King Ghidorah comes in from behind, and all three of its heads bite down on Godzilla's shoulders, digging its teeth in.

The monsters start slowly fading away. The Gryphon is trying to escape to go wherever it has come from, but because Godzilla is holding onto it, and Ghidorah is holding onto him, all three of the monsters start to fade away, till they all finally fade away into the other dimension.

INT. WORM HOLE – BRIGHT – UNKNOWN

We see all three of the monsters falling through the bright worm hole. Godzilla, not backing down, grabs a hold of The Gryphon, pulls it in toward him, and starts punching its face.

The Gryphon's screams echo through the worm hole, but no one hears it except the other monsters that are falling into the unknown abyss.

The Gryphon squirms and struggles, but Godzilla is really pissed at his current situation, and needs something to unleash his anger upon, so why not on the monster that put him there.

They finally reach the end.

FADE TO BLACK.

CHAPTER FOUR: TWO DIMENSIONS

FADE IN ON:

EXT. FOREST – CU: GODZILLA – SLEEPING – NIGHT

We see Godzilla lying on his side, unconscious from the landing he had taken.

He wakes up, stands up and looks around in his strange surroundings. He is surrounded by forest, and a large mountain behind him, but off in the distance is a village.

He starts heading toward it.

EXT. VILLAGE – HUT – NEXT

We see someone with long white hair, holding a large sword, walking into a hut. His name is Bezel.

INT. HUT – NEXT

There are four people in the hut, two girls, one guy, and a very old man. One of the girls wears black clothing, and a boomerang: her name is Sarah. The one guy has a staff: his name is Phil. The other girl looks like any girl you would see at school: her name is Monica. The old guy is a humorous man making some chicken flavored noodles: his name is Lance.

Bezel enters, and Monica gets up, runs to him and hugs him. This seems to surprise him.

LANCE

Thought ye wad dead.

BEZEL

What?

LANCE

Thought ye wad dead.

BEZEL

What?

PHIL

He said that Monica thought you were dead.

BEZEL

Then why didn't he say so.

LANCE

I'd iz.

BEZEL

What?

LANCE

Neber meend.

Monica stops hugging him. It's obvious she has feelings for him, and he does to, but they aren't saying anything. Phil seems to like Sarah, and Lance is the only sane guy there.

LANCE

What yer says?

BEZEL

What?

VILLAGER (O.S.)

Monster! Gojira!

BEZEL

(shocked)

What?

They rush outside.

EXT. VILLAGE – NEXT

Godzilla stomps through it, purposely destroying it, but not putting too much thought into it.

Bezel and them get outside, and in awe when they see the King towering above them

SARAH

What is it?

BEZEL

Lizard meat soon.

Bezel pulls the large sword out, and charges at Godzilla. Electricity runs through the sword, as he jumps into the air, and brings it down on Godzilla foot.

Godzilla feels this, like a mosquito sucking a person's blood, and irritation feeling. He looks down at his foot, and sees Bezel who smiles, thinking he has won, but far from it.

Godzilla leans over, sticks his claw out, makes a fist, and flicks Bezel away like a fly, but like a fly, Bezel goes flying back, and hits the hut, making it collapse from the force.

Godzilla stands back up right, and smiles.

Monica rushes over, trying to find Bezel in the ruins.

Bezel comes out, bruised up, and ticked off.

BEZEL

Dammit.

PHIL

I sense a power beyond understanding in that fiend.

SARAH

Can anything kill it?

PHIL

I sense no weakness.

(realizes what he just said)

Shit.

LANCE

We'd 'ead.

Godzilla bellows out.

Off in the distance, a high-pitched shriek runs through the air. Godzilla looks off in that direction to see a muscular beast, with large claws, and a long point tail. Its head kind of resembles that of a tiger's, only instead of a mouth, it has a bird-like beak. It had spikes on its tail, and a tick plated hide. This monster's name is Burtannus, and its' female. Its 90 meters in height.

BEZEL

Well, whoever this monster is, he's gonna lose to Burtannus.

LANCE

What makes ye theenk theet?

BEZEL

Speak English sometime, man!

Godzilla starts toward Burtannus, and runs toward him.

When they reach Burtannus swings one of her large claws at the King of the Monsters, but he ducks and jabs at Burtannus' rib.

Godzilla stands up.

Burtannus throws each of her large claws at Godzilla only to be halted when he grabs onto them, keeping them in place. Burtannus tries to regain her arms back, but Godzilla is keeping a tight hold on them, and isn't even trying to hold them.

He smiles.

Godzilla opens his mouth to reveal the bluish-white glow. His dorsal fins light up like firecrackers.

SARAH

What's happening?

MONICA

(thinking to herself)

More powerful than any Atom Bomb.

Burtannus cries out for aid.

Godzilla moves his head back and little, but thrusts it forward toward Burtannus, firing his atomic ray which takes off Burtannus' head clean off.

Godzilla finishes the ray by firing it into the night sky.

He looks at the decapitated monster, and throws it to the ground.

He bellows out, victorious.

Everyone is at awe with Godzilla for because Burtannus was like a God to some of them, and she protected the land around them, and she got killed by a monster that didn't even put up a sweat.

BEZEL

Damn, what a monster.

A shriek echoes from behind.

Godzilla turns around to see a wing hitting right in the face, making him collapse on some more huts, but far away from Bezel and the crew.

Godzilla cries out. He gets back up, and looks up at the night sky to see Bagorah: a giant red bat monster. Its 100 meters in height.

Bagorah opens its mouth and fires 5 concentrated blasts of sound at Godzilla.

The blasts hit Godzilla with little result. But we see people running around, with their hands to their ears that are bleeding profusely, screaming.

Godzilla bellows out Bagorah, not knowing that Bagorah had already fired something at him. That's how much of an affect it had on him; he didn't even know Bagorah did anything.

Godzilla bellows out again, but more with a high-pitch. Godzilla roar hits Bagorah's ears, and it starts to scream out in pain. It has hyper sensitive hearing, and Godzilla roar seemed to hurt its ears, a lot.

It swooped in at Godzilla, attempting to beat the unbeatable.

Bagorah slashes at Godzilla face with its claws, and succeeds in doing this. There are four straight cut marks across his face.

He bellows out, hurting Bagorah's ears once again.

Godzilla turns around to see Bagorah in pain. He smiles, and realizes.

He bellows out once again, and Bagorah starts to shake violently, oblivious to Godzilla plan.

He bellows out again, and Bagorah gets closer to the ground.

Godzilla then unleashes his atomic ray upon Bagorah, hitting it in the back, but slicing through its skin and the ray comes out its stomach. There is a large hole in its body.

Bagorah falls to the ground, dead.

Godzilla bellows out, victorious once again.

Everyone is at even greater awe.

He turns toward the people, and smirks. He looks off in the distance, and sees a large vast forest. He sees smoke off in the distance as well. He begins heading toward it.

BEZEL

Common! Let's follow him!

EXT. FOREST – DAWN

We see Godzilla walking through the forest that only goes up to his knees.

Bezel and the crew follow the King.

SARAH

Where do you think he came from?

PHIL

I think he came from the same world Monica came from.

BEZEL

You ever seen this beast Monica?

MONICA

No. But my grandfather told me stories that sixty years ago a monster created from the Atom Bomb arose from the city, and destroyed all of Tokyo in one night. It disappeared, and was never seen then.

BEZEL

Well, I think its back.

SARAH

What was its name?

MONICA

Godzilla.

PHIL

(adding)

King of the Monsters.

Godzilla plows through more forest, but then a long steel leg of some sort dig into Godzilla knee. He bellows out, and kicks his large foot at whatever.

He hits it, and it goes flying.

It's a giant robotic spider made out of steel and metal. One of its eight legs was the thing that dog into Godzilla knee. Its name is the All-Terraintula.

The spider hits the ground.

It gets up quickly and charges at Godzilla who readies himself.

It jumps in the air, pointing all eight of its pointy legs at Godzilla.

Godzilla spins around in tail and hits the All-Terraintula with his tail, making it go flying once again.

It's obvious whoever made it; they made it to fight Godzilla.

The spider before falling fires a lazar from under its eye and hits Godzilla in the shoulder. The lazar hit Godzilla, and when it hits, there's a big explosion and a cloud rises from Godzilla.

He bellows out in pain.

The spider gets up quickly, and begins to circle the King. It sees Bezel and the crew, and starts heading toward them, but Godzilla fires his atomic ray at the spider, only for it to be reflected off of it, and hitting him right in the chest. He cries out in pain as smoke begins to rise.

Godzilla ray has a better impact than the lazar. A mushroom cloud rises up from Godzilla revealing a large wound in his chest.

Godzilla moans a little in pain.

The spider fires tranquilizers from its shoulders at Godzilla. Godzilla quickly ducks, and fires another ray at the spider, which reflects the ray once again, and hits Godzilla in the shoulder this time.

In a heat of rage, he runs up to the All-Terraintula, picks it up and throws it away, over the mountains, out of sight.

Godzilla turns around and heads further toward the smoke.

BEZEL

What just happened?

PHIL

That spider: the All-Terraintula was trying to inject Godzilla with some liquid that would unable Godzilla from firing his ray for some time.

SARAH

What created that thing?

BEZEL

The same people that Godzilla is heading toward.

MONICA

The Wolf Clan!

PHIL

Yes, they seemed to have known Godzilla was coming, and created something to in hope stop him, but just angered him more.

Godzilla turns around, and sees Bezel and everyone. They freeze. He looks at them for a long moment, but then turns back around and heads toward the other village.

SARAH

Wow!

BEZEL

Hey, Phil.

PHIL

Yes?

BEZEL

Do you think The Gryphon brought him here?

PHIL

Most likely, but not purposely.

BEZEL

Do you think maybe another monster came with them?

PHIL

Yep.

Just then Godzilla falls to the ground. There is a big rumble when he falls. He is unconscious, sleeping peacefully and healing his wounds.

FADE TO BLACK.

EXT. WOLF CLAN VILLAGE – LARGE WOODEN BUILDING – NIGHT

We see the thriving village of the Wolf Clan, and its huge tower that probably is up to Godzilla's kneecap.

INT. BUILDING – MAIN OFFICE – NEXT

We see four men sitting in front a table with a man who looks like he's hungry. He's Jake, and he's not too much of a nice guy.

They seem to be having a meeting of some sort.

MAN #1

So how do we plan on fighting this thing?

MAN #2

Reports say that Godzilla has fought Burtannus and Bagorah and beat them in less then five minutes.

MAN #3

If Godzilla can beat two Titans of Majesty without trying we're doomed!

MAN #4

Not necessarily. The All-Terraintula might have a chance against this beast.

JAKE

Stop bickering about just this one monster; we have The Gryphon, King Ghidorah, Megalon, Gabara, Legion, Kong, and Titanasaurus.

MAN #1

But Godzilla is foretold in the legend to wipe us off the map and the face of the earth.

Jake suddenly pulls a sword out from under the table, thrusts it forward forcing all his weight behind his arm, giving the sword its power.

The sword digs in the man's forehead. Jake rips it away, cutting through the skull, and spraying blood around.

Man #1's corpse falls back, and everyone else looks at the corpse and Jake frightened and gasping.

JAKE

Anyone else want to disagree with me?

The men, in pure fright, shake their heads: "No".

JAKE

Good. Tell the workers to fix the All-Terraintula up and send it out to fight Godzilla again.

EXT. FOREST – NEXT

We see Godzilla still lying on the ground, sleeping. Behind him Bezel and the crew have a campfire. They sit around the fire.

We hear a big footstep.

Godzilla's eyes open suddenly.

He looks forward and sees a large silver bug-like monster, with an s sharp pointy nose, and arms. It is 140 meters tall, but 160 meters in length.

It's Legion, more known from "Gamera 2: Advent of Legion".

It shrieks out in the air, startling Bezel and the crew, who get up at once, ready to fight. But another roar echoes through the air that startles Bezel and them as well.

It was Godzilla's roar, as he stands up, and roars once again at Legion.

Legion from that roar, fires lazar whips from its nose at Godzilla, slicing through his body.

He cries out in pain.

He charges at Legion with the whips still digging into him. He tackles Legion, who pulls the whips back. Godzilla then punches Legion in the side of its face.

Legion then head-butts Godzilla in the head, making him staggers back.

Godzilla spins around and hits Legion in the side with his tail, causing it to scream out. Godzilla spins back around to face it.

Legion starts heading toward Godzilla who puts his claws out, almost like a wall. Legion hits the claws, which are pushing against Legion's weight.

One of Legion's pincers come down and stabs through Godzilla's shoulder. Blood crawls out of Godzilla's wound.

Godzilla bellows out in pain.

Godzilla pushes Legion away, taking the weight off of his claws, and taking the pincers a little bit out of his shoulder.

He grabs onto Legion's nose, lifts it up, and throws Legion over his shoulders, breaking the pincers off of its body.

Legion goes flying, and hit the ground.

Godzilla grabs onto the twitching pincer that is in his shoulder, and pulls it out. He throws it away, and roars out at the fallen Legion.

Legion quickly gets up. It's nose opens up, and a bright blue light shines from within it. Just then a blue electrical bolt fires from within the nose and hits Godzilla in the torso.

He bellows out.

Godzilla's dorsal fins light up. He opens his maw, and as usual when he does this, bluish-white light glows from within his throat. Godzilla lets loose his atomic ray onto Legion, but the ray hits some kind of force field. But Godzilla continues to fire his ray.

Legion seems to be getting tired.

The ray finally breaks through the shield, which seems to shatter like glass. The ray hits Legion in the face, blowing it to bits, and goes right through Legion's body.

The ray ceases.

Godzilla bellows out in victory, but fires one last ray, this time hitting the ground underneath Legion, making it give away and cave in with the corpse of Legion, burying it.

Just then, from behind Godzilla, a yellow lazar hits Godzilla in the back of his head. It doesn't do too much damage, but still ticks of the King of the Monsters. He spins around and sees Megalon, the giant cockroach that had two drill-like mandibles for arms. It is 105 meters tall.

Standing beside Megalon is Gabara: the giant frog like monsters that could transmit electricity from his hands. It is 108 meters tall.

Godzilla bellows out them, and they return with their own roars and shrieks.

Godzilla charges at them, while they stay in their positions. Megalon opens its mouth and starts firing his bombs at Godzilla, but he moves out of the way in time.

Gabara raises its arms, and starts firing electric bolts from its hands at Godzilla, but like the incoming bombs, Godzilla dodges them.

Godzilla reaches them, and backhands Gabara in the face, nearly taking off its head, but making it fall back in time from the injury it had substained on its head and neck.

Godzilla grabs onto Megalon's mandible, and starts spinning in a circle holding the mandible tightly tucked in under his arm. With his other hand, Godzilla dogs his claws into Megalon's back, streaming out blood.

Godzilla finally lets go of Megalon, sending it flying.

Gabara finally gets up, with a broken neck. It looks forward and sees Megalon coming in. Before he can do anything, Megalon come sin, and hits Gabara in the head, taking its head clean off. Megalon hits the ground hard on the mountains.

Godzilla fires his atomic ray upon Megalon, roasting the giant cockroach; killing it.

Godzilla roars out once again, in victory.

Godzilla looks around, and gets hit in the face with three gravity beams which send him flying back.

Godzilla gets up quickly, and sees flying in the sky is King Ghidorah, coming in for another attack.

Godzilla fires his atomic ray at Ghidorah, but the three-headed monster moves out of the way, and sprays Godzilla with another bunch of gravity beams which send him further back, but in their case, also toward the town of Wolf Clan.

Godzilla fires his ray once again, and succeeds in hitting Ghidorah, hitting it in the chest, making it fall back, and almost landing on Bezel and the crew.

Ghidorah leans all three of its heads forward, and fire their gravity beams at Godzilla, who attempts to move out of way, but in doing so, trips over something making him fall in the direction of the beams, and getting hit square in the face.

He bellows out.

Godzilla gets back up, and sees Ghidorah getting up as well.

Ghidorah begins to flap its wings, and it starts flying toward Godzilla who braces himself.

Ghidorah gets close, and Godzilla swings his fist at it, but one of the heads bites down on his arm, and holds it back.

The other head bite down on Godzilla's other arm, keeping him in place.

The middle head bites down on Godzilla's neck, and digs its rows of teeth under the flesh.

Godzilla bellows out.

Blue lights flash from Godzilla's body, and seems to seep into King Ghidorah's mouths. It seems that the three-headed monster is sucking up Godzilla's energy and life force, and the King realizes this quickly.

Godzilla twists his arms loosening Ghidorah's grips on his arms, and grabs onto the middle head. He starts pulling it away from his body.

The other two heads dig their teeth deeply into Godzilla's arms, and he flinches in pain, but he continues to pull the middle head away.

He finally succeeds in doing so, and the middle head shrieks at Godzilla, along with the two other heads.

Godzilla's eyes begin to glow a reddish-orange colour.

He digs his fingernails into the middle head's neck.

Ghidorah cries out.

A yellow light flashes from the golden dragon's body, and seems to go into Godzilla through his fingernails.

Godzilla smiles as Ghidorah's shrieks echo through the air pointlessly.

Godzilla is sucking up his energy and Ghidorah's energy.

Godzilla thrusts his arm back, and slams it into Ghidorah's chest, making it go flying back and loosing its grip on the King. A blue lights erupt from where Godzilla hit Ghidorah.

The lights flashes even brighter, and ceases when King Ghidorah hits the ground, unconscious.

Godzilla turns around in a heat of rage, and starts running to the village.

INT. TOWER – NEXT

MAN #4

Godzilla is heading this way!

JAKE

I didn't want to do this, but lead Kong, Titanasaurus, and The Gryphon here, and bring in the All-Terraintula. Hurry!

EXT. VAST FOREST – NEXT

Godzilla's rage has increased to an extreme that most people have never ever in their life has felt, and this rage burns in Godzilla's glowing eyes.

Godzilla comes to a stop, and finally sees the village in sight, and starts slowly heading toward it, but three roars seer through the air in three different directions.

Godzilla looks, and to his left is the giant gorilla monster King Kong, and it is 85 meters tall.

To his right is the towering red dinosaur that had the fan-like tail, and muscular body and a long fin from its neck to its tail, it also has long neck. It's Titanasaurus, and it is 120 meters tall.

And to Godzilla's front is the monster that brought him there... The Gryphon.

They all stand on separate sides of the town, seeing one another, preparing for a fight.

From behind Godzilla, the All-Terraintula leaps into the air, and lands in the center, in the village.

They all roar at one another; Kong and Titanasaurus aren't familiar of Godzilla, and sense a power beyond capability... that's Godzilla's power.

Godzilla observes each and one of the monsters, and notices slight things about them that stick out like a sore thumb.

Kong has fur on him, and doesn't seem to worry about many of the other monsters.

Titanasaurus has a long neck, and arms that aren't really that long. It seems eager to attack, but seems to want to attack Godzilla more.

The Gryphon snarls, revealing a big wound on its neck, and side from where Godzilla had attacked it.

The All-Terraintula is rusted in the area Godzilla's ray hit it.

He hears something behind him, and he knows what it is.

It's King Ghidorah trying to attack him from behind.

He smiles.

The Gryphon opens its mouth wide, and fires an electrical bolt from its mouth at Godzilla, but he ducks, revealing Ghidorah firing it firing its gravity beams, but miss along with the bolt. The bolt hits Ghidorah in the chest, sending it falling back crying out in pain and the beams it The Gryphon in the shoulders, sending it flying back.

Godzilla, Kong, and Titanasaurus run at each other, with Titanasaurus running quicker then the rest of them.

The All-Terraintula jumps at Titanasaurus, but before the robotic spider can hit the giant dinosaur, it swats the All-Terraintula away.

Godzilla reaches Titanasaurus who throws a fist at the King, but he blocks it with his arm, grabs of hold of the dinosaur's fist, and twists its arm around.

Godzilla punches Titanasaurus in the gut a few times, before he lets go of the dinosaur and elbows the incoming Kong in the face, chipping a few teeth and breaking its nose.

Godzilla places his claws onto Titanasaurus' neck, and goes behind it. Godzilla then snaps the giant dinosaur's neck, squirting out blood. He picks up the dinosaur and throws the lifeless corpse at The Gryphon who is flying right at him. The carcass of Titanasaurus hits, and on impact, The Gryphon cries out, and they both fall.

Godzilla spins around to see the All-Terraintula in the air heading right at him, but he fires his atomic ray at it, and hits it at full force. The robotic spider reflects some of the ray, but the force of the ray sends it flying back once again.

Kong grabs a hold of Godzilla's tail which is by-far longer than Kong's whole body. Kong holds on tight, thinking it has the Monster King, but Godzilla smiles.

Godzilla tail starts whipping around the place, with Kong still holding on. Godzilla spins in a circle over and over again, still whipping his tail around like a lunatic with Kong still holding on for the ride.

Godzilla begins to whips his tail downward a few times, making Kong hit the ground, while still spinning in a circle, and swinging his tail left, right, up, down, sideways, and in every imaginable directions, also making Kong hit the ground a few times.

Godzilla's whips Kong around like a rag-doll.

Godzilla finally comes to a stop, but the sudden stop in motion rips Kong from Godzilla's tail, and flying toward the now rising King Ghidorah.

Ghidorah sees this, and fires its gravity beams at the flying Kong, sending Kong flying in the other direction, toward The Gryphon, who sees Kong coming and fires an electrical bolt at it, and making it flying high into the sky, and making it coming back down, hitting the ground, on its head, breaking its head open, and gushing out blood, killing Kong.

The Gryphon fires a bolt a Godzilla, and before he can even react, gets hit, and making him fall back onto the ground from the blow.

The Gryphon leaps into the air at the fallen Godzilla, sticking its sharp claws out like a tiger about to pounce on its prey.

Godzilla sees this, and rolls out of the way just in the nick of time. The Gryphon's claws hit the area where Godzilla was, and sends out a big puff of dirt into the air.

Godzilla gets on his knees, leans forward, grabs on The Gryphon's head, and rips it right off.

The Gryphon's head continues to snarl at Godzilla, who narrows his eyes at it. The Gryphon's body starts slashing at Godzilla, even decapitated, still fighting.

Godzilla is a little confused about this, but gets on his feet, and fires his atomic ray, which goes into The Gryphon through the headless neck, and going into the body, setting a blaze from inside it, killing the body.

The head continues to snarl at Godzilla. Godzilla places the head on the ground, and lifts his foot over it. He slams it down, crushing the skull and the head all together.

He roars out victorious, but the roar is short when the All-Terraintula jumps upon his back, and starts stabbing its pincers into Godzilla's body.

Godzilla bellows out, and starts reaching for the robotic spider, back can't reach.

King Ghidorah heads right at Godzilla, and head-butts the Monster King in the side, sending him falling to the ground from the unsuspecting attack.

Godzilla bellows out, knowing he is losing.

King Ghidorah starts kicking at Godzilla, and nipping at his body. The All-Terraintula continues to pierce Godzilla's body.

Godzilla has endured this long enough. His whole body begins to glow reddish-orange. King Ghidorah stops attacking, and takes a few steps back, not knowing what is going on. But the All-Terraintula, being a robot, is oblivious to the glowing colour from Godzilla.

Godzilla lets a loud roar, as a nuclear pulse surges and erupts from his body, almost like an explosion. The nuclear pulse incinerates the All-Terraintula, but the pulse continues across the land with the same power of an Atom Bomb. He completely destroys the village, and the force hits Ghidorah sending the golden dragon flying back as the pulse still surged from Godzilla's body and across the land.

When the nuclear pulse hits mountains, they shatter and start avalanches. The ground breaks open, and the nuclear pulse shakes the very planet, starting an earthquake, storm clouds, and more.

The whole area is engulfed n flames, except Godzilla, and the little bit of land under him.

A mushroom clouds forms above the area, which is 100 kilometers long in each direction.

Godzilla's eyes open, and the glow from his eyes and body cease, and he stands up, and looks around at his surroundings. There is nothing in a 100 kilometers radius that is still standing, or isn't destroyed to the very limit, or isn't engulfed in flames.

No village, trees, mountains, life exist in that area, thanks to Godzilla's nuclear pulse.

Godzilla bellows out, victorious.

Off in the distance, the ground rumbles. Godzilla looks over, to see King Ghidorah rising from the ruins of the earth.

Ghidorah beckons at Godzilla, who reckons back.

Ghidorah is bleeding all over its body, where Godzilla isn't even scratched (except for the wounds he sustained from the other monsters earlier).

Godzilla's dorsal fins light up light a pack of fireworks. He opens his mouth, showing a bluish-white light that shines from within his throat.

Ghidorah sees this, and fires its gravity beams at Godzilla. The beams connect and become one big gravity beam.

Godzilla lets loose his ray which intertwines with the beam. Godzilla sends more of his energy into the ray, as does Ghidorah does, for the fact whoever stops, is going to be hit from the full power of the rays, and be blown to bits.

Bright blue and white lights flash from Godzilla's body as more energy is being forced into the ray.

Blood starts to stream out of Ghidorah's mouths, revealing that the beams are starting to cut their skin.

Ghidorah can't keep up anymore, and Godzilla's ray overwhelms the beams, and sets off another huge explosion. The explosion is neat Ghidorah, blows the three-headed monster to bits, but the explosion reaches Godzilla, and sends his flying back from the force.

Godzilla is about to hit the ground, but the ground cracks up from the explosion, and Godzilla falls into the dark abyss, disappearing from view.

FADE TO BLACK.

CHAPTER FIVE: LEGEND FORETOLD

FADE ON:

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – NIGHT

LAMPARK

So where is Godzilla?

BYQUEST

He just disappeared from all maps.

BYRDS

What's happening!

PLAQUEZE

Whatever is happening, it's going to be big.

EXT. OCEAN – NEXT

We see Godzilla's mangled body floating atop of the waters, being splashed upon the waves.

His body finally comes onto shore, and after a long beat, his eyes open. He gets up and looks around, dazed.

EXT. MONSTER LAND – NEXT

Godzilla begins walking across the shoreline, not feeling too comfortable being there, and for obvious reasons.

Rodan and Varan races each other in the skies above, oblivious to Godzilla.

There is a huge dormant volcano in the middle of the island, and visible is Anguiurs, Baragon, Kumonga (giant mutated spider), and Kamacuras are.

In the forest area, which most of the island is covered in has Gorosaurus and, Manda.

Just then something clamps down on his knee. He turns toward it and sees Ganime (giant mutated lobster) puncturing Godzilla's knee with its pincers.

Kameba (giant mutated tortoise) comes in from the side and bites down on Godzilla's arm.

Godzilla bellows out at the sudden ambush.

Gazora (giant mutated squid monster) rises from the ocean and wraps its tentacles around Godzilla who angers at this.

Godzilla is about to grab Ganime but Gazora wraps another tentacle around his last and remaining arm and holds it back.

Godzilla puts intense strength his arm, and starts pushing it toward Kameba's head, with Gazora still pulling on Godzilla's arm, but the Monster King's strength beats the squid.

He grabs a hold of Kameba's head, digs his claws into its head, and lets his arms fling back from the pull of Gazora, holding onto Kameba, but letting him go when his arms go back far enough.

Kameba hits Gazora head on, and they but collapse into the ocean. Gazora loosens his grips on Godzilla, who takes his chance, and moves a little bit in a circle, with Ganime still pinching his knee, but out of reach of Gazora.

Godzilla turns his attention now to Ganime, who sees Godzilla's glare, and attempts to strike Godzilla in the face with its other pincer, but Godzilla moves his head out of the way, and grabs a hold of the pincer. He rips the pincer off, and jabs it into Ganime's skull, spraying out blood. Ganime lets go of Godzilla and starts stumbling around, shrieking out in pain.

Godzilla turns around and sees Gazora and Kameba rise from the ocean. Gazora quickly flings its tentacles at Godzilla, but he unleashes his bluish-white atomic ray, that hits the tentacles, and vaporizes them.

Gazora gawks in pain at the missing of its tentacles.

Kameba charges but Godzilla kicks it in the head, sending it back beside Gazora.tentacles.

tacles, and vaperizes them.kly flings its tentacles at Godzilla, but he un

Godzilla turns around, and grabs onto Ganime.

Kameba leaps into the air at Godzilla, but Godzilla hurtles Ganime into the air, hitting Kameba head-on. The two monsters go back, and hit Gazora. All three of the monsters fall back.

Godzilla fires his atomic ray once again, with more of a target. His ray hits the three-monster pile, incinerating them into bits and pieces.

There is a massive explosion that shakes the whole island. The monsters on the island notice and run to the sight.

Godzilla smirks at his victory, but still very exhausted from his fights in the other dimension, he collapses onto his knees and extends his arms out, landing on them as well.

Godzilla begins wheezing, breathing heavily.

The monsters arrive, and stand almost in a trance at the sight of Godzilla, wounded, with body parts surrounding him, as well on the ground.

Godzilla's eye trails off toward the monsters, scanning them. A look of almost of sympathy in some of the monsters, more so in Anguirus, Rodan, and Varan.

Kamacuras, seeing its chance, pounces forward at Godzilla from behind. Godzilla's eye quickly shoots over at the praying-mantis, and moves out of the way. With a look of exhaustion on his face, grabs onto Kamacuras' neck, and its stomach, and quickly pushes Kamacuras' head and back toward each other. Godzilla quickly breaks the mantis's back, killing it. Godzilla throws the carcass away, and finally faints, falling to the ground unconscious.

After a long pause, the trees start to shake, and another monster comes out... Yonggary, the 120-meters tall dinosaur that was once controlled by aliens, and fought the Cyker.

Yonggary comes out and looks at Godzilla as well, with sympathy on his face as well, but not as emotional and concerned Anguirus, Rodan and Varan look.

After a long beat, Yonggary walks up to the slumbering King, placed its arms under Godzilla, and lifted Godzilla off the ground.

Anguirus, Varan, Gorosaurus, and the rest of the monsters come in and help Gigan lift Godzilla. They start carrying the Monster King further into the island.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CAVE – NIGHT

We see Godzilla lying on the ground, almost completely recovered, coming out of unconsciousness.

Godzilla opens his eyes, looks around, and sees where is. He's a little confused and shocked. He tries to stand, but the top of his head hits the roof of the cave. He moans at moment of dim wittiness. He isn't up to speed, quite yet.

Godzilla looks at the entrance of the cave, where he sees Baragon and Manda standing at the entrance.

This confuses him even more.

Godzilla stands up, but hits his head again, this time he snarls at the closed in roof, and bent down so far he has to extend his arms out, looking like he walking on all fours. He crawls out of the cave.

Baragon and Manda see this, and cry out into the air, almost planned if this should happen.

Godzilla brings his arms back, and stands on his two feet, instead of the uncomfortable position he was in getting out of the cave.

Just then, Yonggary pounces out from above the cave and lands on Godzilla's back. Godzilla, even though stunned by this, still stands.

Yonggary noticeably isn't trying to dig his claws into Godzilla, only trying to hold onto.

Godzilla reaches back, grabs a hold of Yonggary's neck, and throws the monster out in front.

Yonggary goes flying, and hits the ground. It gets up quickly, and starts banging its claws together for a short instant, looking like it was clapping. It is clapping!

All the monsters come out clapping (note: all the monsters that can clap. For instance: Manda can't clap because its little arms can't reach one another, but he shows his gratitude with his facial expression).

Godzilla narrows his eyes at the monsters, in a little confusion.

The monsters start roaring at him, almost like they are greeting him.

Godzilla nods at the monsters, trying to seem like he cares from their greets, but doesn't.

Godzilla turns around, and looks around.

Anguirus shrieks at Godzilla. He turns around at the mutated spiked-back dinosaur, thinking it almost as a challenge, but knows it isn't.

A faint cry comes from behind Anguirus. The faint cry sounds similar to Godzilla's, only it sounds like in a younger tone.

Anguirus turns his head back, and waves at something in the trees to come out. He turns back to Godzilla, smiling.

What comes out from within the trees behind Anguirus should shock the viewers and G-Fans alike, and Godzilla himself.

A little monster (25 meters in height), with green scales, big black puppy-dog eyes, and a cute look to him comes out, and cries out.

It is Little Godzilla, crying out into the air in his cute little faint cry, trying to act tough, but obviously he isn't, it is like a baby trying to copy his elders.

Godzilla looks at Little Godzilla, with a expression like "yeah, so?" on him.

He turns around, still looking around, fighting against feeling inside him. He knows Little Godzilla and himself are part of the same species.

Anguirus and Rodan nudge Little Godzilla forward. The cute little monster starts walking toward Godzilla (note: mostly everything Little Godzilla does have to be cute).

Little Godzilla begins hugging Godzilla's leg, for the fact that that is the only thing he can hug, Godzilla's height by-passes Little Godzilla's height. If Little Godzilla tried, he wouldn't be able to tough Godzilla stomach.

Godzilla turns to Little Godzilla, who continues to hug his leg. Godzilla knows what he has to do, and gives in. He reaches down, and starts patting Little Godzilla on the head. Little Godzilla smiles and starts jumping for his father's hand. Godzilla starts waving his hand around playfully, knowing that his son is trying to catch his hand.

The monsters smile at this, and so does the extremely masculine and tough Godzilla.

Godzilla sees Anguirus, Rodan and Varan who stand next to one another, who seem to be enjoying this more than the other monsters. Godzilla locks eyes with them, but then looks down, and sees Little Godzilla, holding his hand, and putting part of Godzilla's hand in his mouth. He doesn't bite, just in a baby-playful way. Little Godzilla looks up at his father, who smiles at him.

Godzilla reaches out, grabs onto Little Godzilla, and places his son on his back. Godzilla starts walking away, giving his son a "piggy-back ride".

EXT. DESERT – NEXT

This is where Godzilla, King Ghidorah, and The Gryphon once fought.

A twinkling light comes in, and starts zigzagging around the place, until it finally comes to a place, and beams up two things: Godzilla and King Ghidorah's skins.

The twinkling light, after beaming up the skins, turns off and goes into space, where a very large object is. The large object is the Kilaak's space shuttle.

INT. KILAAK'S SPACE SHUTTLE – NEXT

Everything in here is way more advanced that our own technology. The twinkling light is actually a small shuttle craft, which lands on a weird looking landing pad.

The pad starts to descend, with the shuttle on board.

INT. KILAAK LABORATORY – NEXT

We see some aliens (which are in human form) working on some materials.

A door slides open futuristically, a general-type guy comes in a looks at a scientist.

GENERAL

So how is Operation K going?

SCIENTIST

Good, we have got some skin cells of King Ghidorah, the destroyer of the galaxy, and we are cloning it, but making it more powerful, and adding some things to make it stronger. We now got some skin cells from an unknown origin, and are mixing different cells together to create what I named Biollante. An unknown origin, we have mixed that DNA together with Biollante and a butterfly substance to create Battra.

GENERAL

Good, good. So when we plan on deploying these beasts.

SCIENTIST

Well, a week. Biollante seems to be going through changes, and right now resembles that of a rose. Battra seems to be developing a larval form.

GENERAL

What about the Ghidorah?

SCIENTIST

Death Ghidorah?

GENERAL

Yeah, what about Desghidorah?

SCIENTIST

You meant Death Ghidorah right?

GENERAL

Yes, what about it?

SCIENTIST

It is ready for deployment. We are getting all the necessary needs, and the heat-shield is almost completely ready for it. Its first launch is toward an island in the middle of the Pacific.

GENERAL

Where?

SCIENTIST

Infant Island.

GENERAL

Mothra!

SCIENTIST

That is what the legends tell where the Guardian Mothra lives.

GENERAL

Well, if she does exist, Death Ghidorah will end her.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCE – NEXT

ENLISTED MAN

Sir, Godzilla has been sighted in Ogasawara Island!

LAMPARK

Monster Island!

ENLISTED MAN

Yes.

PLAQUEZE

We have looked everywhere for him, every crack in the earth, every dark abyss in the ocean, but never found him. But, finally, he has come forth, on the island where all the monsters are imprisoned. Shit!

BYRDS

What! This is what we wanted; we wanted Godzilla trapped on Monster Island. What are you complaining about?

PLAQUEZE

Eighty percent of the monsters there are the Attitude Mechanism in them. The only ones that hadn't received them where Gezora, Ganime, Kameba, and Kamacuras. We had skin samples of each monster, for we could find what could control their attitude, we were going to do those four monsters and –

ENLISTED MAN

Dead.

LAMPARK

What!

ENLISTED MAN

Godzilla killed them.

TINA

What about Anguiurs, Rodan, Varan, what about all the other monsters!

ENLISTED MAN

They are still alive.

PLAQUEZE

We can't control Godzilla's attitude, because he is different from any monster ever seen. What if say Godzilla gets in a fight with the monsters, and destroys the mechanisms, and then all the monsters begin going wild, and escape the island. The only reason they are stuck there is because the devices, or say Godzilla's new appearance changes everything.

BYRDS

Well, send it Jet Jaguar to eliminate Godzilla! Send it in right now!

TINA

You believe that pile of junk is going to stop Godzilla; it barely beat any of those other monsters!

BYRDS

But it still beat them. Send it in! Send it in!

EXT. CENTER OF THE RUINS OF TORONTO – NEXT

All of Toronto is in ruins from King Ghidorah's attack one year earlier, but the destruction has caused major blocks, and mazes, and anyone who did survive his attack, are still in the city, trying to find away out.

EXT. MONSTER ISLAND – NEXT

Godzilla is walking through a large valley, with Little Godzilla on his back.

Just then two sliver beams shoot from the sky and hit the ground in front of Godzilla.

Godzilla stumbles back, and quickly puts Little Godzilla on the ground.

He looks up and see Jet Jaguar land on ground about two hundred feet away from Godzilla and his son. The robot looks almost exactly like he did in "Godzilla vs. Megalon", but why more better looking, shinier, and stronger.

Godzilla sticks his arm back to block his son, making sure Little Godzilla doesn't get out front, and most likely get hit by whatever Jet Jaguar plans on firing at him.

Godzilla roars at Jet, who crosses its arms, almost like waiting something.

Godzilla charges forward at Jet, who jumps into the air, and launches at Godzilla, kicking him square in the face. Godzilla stumbles from the kick sent him. He looked and sees Jet running at him.

Godzilla waited, and when Jet came close enough, Godzilla spun around, and purposely fell to the ground. His tail went under Jet's legs, forcing it to fall down on the ground.

Godzilla gets up, lifts his foot up, and slams it downward, trying to crush Jet's face, but the robot rolls out of the way, and gets up quickly.

Godzilla skins around, and sees Jet making a fist with each of its hands, pointed its fists at Godzilla.

The fists began glowing silver. Before anything could happen, Godzilla ducked

Two silver beams fired out of Jet's fist, and just missed Godzilla.

Godzilla ran forward, and raised his claws into the air to bring down upon Jet, but it grabbed onto his claws.

Jet's hands started to glow silver again, and started burning Godzilla's skin.

Godzilla snarls in anger and pain.

He started pushing against Jet, making the robot go back. But Jet planted its feet into the ground, and them there, but this didn't stop Godzilla. He continued to push against Jet's fist, and Jet started going back, making a trail where its feet were planted, and the trail gets longer from Jet's feet.

Godzilla squeezes his claws, until finally. Jet's hands break into pieces.

Jet stumbles back.

Godzilla's dorsal fins light up, and he fires his atomic ray out, hitting Jet in the chest, making it blow out, destroying the robot.

Godzilla roars out, turns to Little Godzilla who is running from the incoming debris of Jet Jaguar.

Godzilla runs toward Little Godzilla, grabs onto him, and curls into the fetal position, making the debris only hit him, and not his son.

After the debris stops finally, Godzilla stands up. Little Godzilla gets up as well, but not without jumping around a little.

Godzilla smirks at his son, and begins walking away, and Little Godzilla follows.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – NEXT

TINA

Wow. Was there any real reason to send in Jet Jaguar to stop Godzilla?

BYRDS

We injured him.

PLAQUEZE

As much as any of the other monsters have succeeded! We barely even scraped him. I wonder how he is so able to fight on and on and not get tired out.

LAMPARK

He has been exhausted once.

PLAQUEZE

Yes, but he was sleeping for sixty years, that was the only time he was ever tired. I need a skin sample of him. I need to know why he is so indestructible.

LAMPARK

Okay, you wanna skin sample?

PLAQUEZE

Yes.

LAMPARK

I'm sending in the Moguera to retrieve some skin sample on him.

EXT. MONSTER ISLAND – NEXT

Godzilla lies on the ground, sleeping, and Little Godzilla is wide awake, playing, but not straying to far away from his father.

Just then a dark shadow loams over the whole area. Little Godzilla looks up, and what he sees scares him. He cries out and runs to his father.

Godzilla wakes up automatically, looks up and sees Moguera landing on the ground. The beetle-like robot looks like it did in "Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla", only fancier, and shinier.

Godzilla gets up quickly, and bellows at the Moguera.

Moguera suddenly shoots yellow lazars out from its eyes, hitting Godzilla in the torso.

Godzilla bellows out in pain and sparks fly from his injury.

Moguera's chest opens up, revealing lazar cannon, which open fire on Godzilla with a bluish beam, hitting Godzilla once again in the torso.

Moguera pulls out its drill-arms that open up, and harpoons shoot out and hook into Godzilla's torso. Quickly the harpoons quickly go back to inside the drills, with some skin of Godzilla.

Godzilla charges at the Moguera, reaching it. He starts punching the neck of the robot, knocking the head clean off.

Godzilla grabs a hold of one of the drill-arms, and rips it off. He then drives the drill-arm into Moguera's side, cutting hundreds of wires and circuits.

He kicks the robot in one of its legs. The force of the kick took the leg off of the Moguera, making it fall to the ground.

Godzilla fires his atomic ray upon the fallen Moguera, setting it ablaze.

The Moguera's engines start up. Moguera takes off into the sky retreating from the battle, still on fire.

Godzilla snarls, and turns around.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – LAB – NEXT

Plaqueze, Jacobs, Byquest, Lampark, and Byrds are in the lab. Plaqueze looks through a magnifying glass.

PLAQUEZE

I can't believe it!

LAMPARK

What?

PLAQUEZE

I did tests on the skin sample, and came to the conclusion that Godzilla has regenerating cells. See when I got the cells, they were damaged, but about an hour later, they were completely recovered.

JACOBS

What a monster.

BYRDS

He is invincible.

PLAQUEZE

I think it has to do with his high radiation level.

EXT. MONSTER ISLAND – NEXT

Godzilla continues to sleep, and his son continues to play. Just then four asteroids hit Monster Island, about a mile or two away from Godzilla.

The impact wakes him up. He stands up, and looks at the sight.

Smokes covers the area, but as the smoke fades awake, making it visible to see what is there, and what is there, standing, watching Godzilla are four monsters. They are:

SPACE GODZILLA: 120 meters tall, with three rows of spikes on its back. It has large crystals growing out of its shoulders, and the tip if its tail. Its body is blue, and it looks a little like Godzilla.

BATTRA (LARVAL): Battra stands at 95 meters long; its body is a mixture of black, red, purple, orange and yellow. Its eyes glow purple, and a long yellow horn grows out on its forehead.

BIOLLANTE: It is what we remember as her second form, with a red belly with its black plant-like skin swaying it front of her belly. Its jaws are long, with rows of very sharp teeth. She has lots of vines for arms with mouths on them as well with rows of sharp teeth. She is 120 meters tall.

DEATH GHIDORAH: It is 50 meters tall, but 85 meters in length, with three head. The middle head is the longest. Its body is black and grey and the heads have spikes on the back, and spikes on the back of its necks. Its eyes are a dull black. It stands on four legs, and two wings on its back, with the wingspan on 100 meters long. It has two long tails, with a sharp point at the end of them. It is a little shorter then King Ghidorah, but it still packs the same punch, and more, and with the same attitude.

Godzilla bellows out his enemies. He turns to Little Godzilla, and waves him to go.

Little Godzilla turns slowly and starts running, when one of Biollante's vines launch at him, opening its mouth, about to sink its teeth into him, but Godzilla grabs a hold of the vine with his arms.

Godzilla yanks Biollante toward him with such force Biollante is lifted into the air, and heading toward Godzilla who moves out of the way before she could hit him, but he grabs onto a few more vines.

He starts spinning in a circle holding onto the vines.

Space Godzilla shoulder-crystals start to glow a little. It fires an orange spiraling corona beam at Godzilla from its mouth, but Godzilla already has a plan.

He yanks Biollante quickly out in front, making the corona beam hitting her in the belly. Her belly opens up, spilling out green blood.

Biollante cries out in pain as Godzilla lets go of her vines, sending her skidding across the ground making a trail of blood behind her.

Battra starts toward Godzilla, firing purple prism beams from its eyes at him, hitting him in the chest. Godzilla bellows out, and returns the favor with his atomic ray which hits Battra in the face, sending it falling back from the blast.

Space Godzilla lifts into the air, levitating over the battle area. It starts showering Godzilla with its corona beams, which this time succeed in hitting the Monster king, but Godzilla gets fed up with this. He runs toward Biollante, places his claws under her, and lifts her up into the air, and throws her directly at Space Godzilla, hitting it. The two monsters fall.

Godzilla starts charging at the two fallen Kaijus, but Death Ghidorah shoots electric bolts from its heads at him, hitting it shoulder. He nearly falls from the blow, but fires his ray at Death Ghidorah, but it jumps into the air, and begins flying around, continuing to shoot Godzilla with its electric bolts.

Godzilla grabs a hold of Space Godzilla, lifts it upward, and starts using it as a shield, but Death Ghidorah stops, not willing to hurt its ally.

Godzilla then looks at Space Godzilla's crystals, and his smile fades. He brings back one of his claws, and makes a fist. He then shoots it forward, punching the crystal, and making it shatter into millions of pieces. He does the same to the other crystal. Space Godzilla cries out in agonizing pain.

Godzilla then bites down upon Space Godzilla's neck, sinking his razor sharp teeth through the skin.

Battra sees its chance; its fires its prism beams at Godzilla, but he brings his head back quickly, and puts Space Godzilla in its direction.

The beams hit Space Godzilla in the head, killing it.

Godzilla drops the carcass, and notices the three monsters weeping.

He blinks, confused.

He turns to Biollante, and fires his atomic ray at her, setting her a blaze, killing her.

Death Ghidorah and Battra cry harder now.

Godzilla realizes that these monsters are emotional when their friends die.

He starts walking toward Battra. He bends down and grabs a hold of the mutated moth. He lifts it up, and throws it atop of Death Ghidorah.

Godzilla turns around, and walks away.

Just then the Death Ghidorah's middle head regains its mission, and fires a stream of fire from its mouth at Godzilla, hitting him in the back.

Godzilla back becomes completely engulfed in flames. He starts stomping about, bellowing out in pain. He jumps backwards, and lands on Death Ghidorah and Battra purposely, putting the fire out.

Just then hundreds of space shits piloted by the Kilaaks swarm the earth, mainly over Monster Island. They begin open firing upon the island, hitting the monsters accept their creations.

Godzilla is going out without a fire; he lets loose his atomic ray, hitting the ships, causing a huge explosion, destroying all the ships surrounding the area.

INT. KILAAK SPACE SHUTTLE – NEXT

GENERAL

This planet has more threats than our planet has. Send it more reinforcements! You!

SCIENTIST

Yes.

GENERAL

Retrieve Bagan from the Ancient Temple in China and put Godzilla and king Ghidorah cells into it. Understood?

SCIENTIST

Yes.

EXT. INFANT ISLE – NEXT

A desolate island with no trees or green anywhere on it; we see a cave, and enter.

INT. CAVE – NEXT

We see natives all about, in what seems to be the lobby of the cave, with no modern technology, only native weapons. We look around and see mazes of tunnels all about, probably leading to their rooms.

We go down one tunnel to see at the very end is another large cave, but with something in it. The darkness makes it impossible to make out.

There is an opening in the roof, and the moon's gaze goes upon the darkness, revealing "The Thing".

We see Mothra, the giant moth queen of the island, the protector of mankind. She is 80 meters long, and her wingspan is 200 meters long.

In the cave with her are Bezel, Monica, Sarah, Phil and Lance. All them are praying to her except Bezel and Lance.

PHIL

Dear Mothra, protect us from this unknown predicament and us being here and –

BEZEL

What the hell are we doing here! I can tell you right now how we got here!

SARAH

(a little fed up)

How?

BEZEL

How did Godzilla get back here? That big explosion he made sent us back here with him.

SARAH

But that was only the second explosion, how did we survive the first one and –

Before she can finish, Mothra cries out, almost like she was answering the question.

PHIL

(shocked; understanding Mothra)

Really!

SARAH

What did she say?

PHIL

She says the first explosion didn't kill us was because Godzilla made the explosion shield us instead of killing us. It seems that the small bit of good in him saved us.

The whole ground begins to shake.

Mothra starts flapping her wings, and she starts to ascend up through the opening in the roof.

EXT. INFANT ISLE – NEXT

Death Ghidorah is attacking the island with his injuries he sustained from Godzilla earlier.

Mothra comes up, and sees the intruder, and the millions of space ships in the distance.

She knows what's happening, and knows what she must do.

She charges forward and head-butts Death Ghidorah in the chest. The three-headed fiend screams out, and unleashes electric beams out from its mouths at Mothra, but she flies out of the way, dodging them.

She comes back in and fires her antenna rays at Ghidorah, hitting it once again in the chest.

Mothra then plows through its back, and outs it stomach, finally killing it.

She turns her direction away, and starts heading to the bombarding Monster Island.

EXT. MONSTER ISLAND – NEXT

Gorosaurus snaps at the ships, but gets severely wounded when he gets hit in the sides from their bullets.

He falls to the ground, dead.

Manda sees this, and a tears goes down his face, but just ten ships starts unloading bullets upon him, getting him in the skull, killing him as well.

Baragon starts digging, but a ship larger than the rest of them, flies over head and drops a large bombs on top of him, blowing him to bits.

All the monsters are dead, except Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Varan and Yonggary (who looks like he can't take much more).

The ships seem to be trying to hurt Little Godzilla, but Godzilla is over him, holding him tight, being a shield to the crying baby.

Godzilla moans in pain.

Anguirus comes in, and sends shock-waves out his mouth at the attacking ships, destroying them.

Godzilla looks at Anguirus, and gives a slight nod as if saying "thank you". Anguirus nods back and looks up at the skies, and sends another bunch of shock-waves up.

Rodan flies over them, being chased by a lot of ships, but his speeds of Mach 5 outrun the ships by about 200 hundred feet.

Varan comes in, passes but Rodan, and slashes at the ships, hitting them. The ships begin descending to the ground where they explode on impact.

Yonggary cries out in pain as bullets sear into his body. Varan comes in but its too late. Yonggary collapses, motionless.

Godzilla spins his head around and fires his atomic ray, hitting the ships, causing another large explosion over the island, engulfing all the ships.

The monsters don't even roar out in victory for the fact that they are the only surviving monsters.

A hollow victory.

Rodan and Varan comes down, and go to a very bruised up Godzilla. Varan sticks his arms out, and takes the still crying Little Godzilla, holding him like a baby.

Varan doesn't plan on going anywhere far with Little Godzilla, just trying to give his father a little break.

Rodan, Anguirus and Varan with Little Godzilla go to Godzilla's side as he breathes continuously hard.

Mothra flies in over head, and looks down upon the monsters.

The monsters stare at her, with a dead-lock on her.

She lands in front of them, with a large gap between them. Mothra cries out at them.

Just then two purple beams hit Varan in the back, sending him falling forward, letting go of Little Godzilla who goes into the air.

Battra comes flying in its adult form, looking a little like a "Black Mothra". Battra grabs onto Little Godzilla, and starts to fly away. Rodan and Mothra lift off into the air, chasing after Little Godzilla.

Godzilla, still badly wounded chasing after them on the ground, with Anguirus and Varan helping him up.

Rodan catches up, but Battra starts leaving a trail of purple dust, which gets into Rodan's eyes, stinging his eyes. He starts getting off coarse.

Battra chortles, feeling like it are the victor, but Mothra comes in from above and slams into Battra's back, sending it downward.

Battra lets go of Little Godzilla who frails as he falls. Varan leaps high into the air, and grabs onto Little Godzilla, bringing him down lightly.

Mothra starts covering Battra in a green fog, which slowly kills it.

Battra starts flying away, but falls and hits the waters, and sinks into it.

Varan gives Little Godzilla back to his father who smiles, and hugs his son tightly.

Mothra swoops over head, observing the monsters.

Godzilla looks up at her, and nods.

There is a large bright light that is way brighter than the sun.

All the monsters look upwards, to see something plummeting down to earth.

It's the Kilaak's mother ship. It's blazing with fire, and explosions that seem to be erupting from inside it.

The ship itself is probably bigger than Mexico City, which is the biggest city on earth.

The ship is coming closer and closer toward earth, in the direction of Monster Island.

The monster's eyes widen, and realize what's going to happen.

Godzilla looks at his son, and than back at the ship. He calls out to Mothra, who comes in. Godzilla gives his son to Mothra to hold.

The monsters start to flee toward the ocean; Godzilla, Anguirus, and Varan in the waters, and Rodan and Mothra fly over head.

They are going at great speeds.

(Note: this scene most be very climactic).

The ship comes closer.

Godzilla looks upward, and realizes the chances of them getting out of the reach of the ship is slim. He turns around, back-stroking. He looks at the incoming ship.

Mothra looks up as well, and understands what he plans on doing. She looks up as well.

Mothra than starts spraying Rodan with a purplish powder. Rodan attempts to shake it off, but can't. He turns toward Mothra to shriek at her, but purple uranium beams blasts out of his beak at Mothra, who dodges it.

Rodan likes this.

Godzilla's dorsal fins light up like a Christmas tree.

Mothra and Rodan both looks upward.

Mothra's antennas start to glow orange.

Godzilla's opens his mouth, showing his regular bluish-white light. Rodan tenses up, getting ready to let loose.

Godzilla exhales his blue atomic ray upward at the ship. Mothra fires orange beams from her antennas at the ship as well. Rodan lets loose his uranium beam at the ship with them.

The beams and ray interconnect into one big beam, with a force of great power.

The large beam finally hits the ship. The ships begins to slow down from the beam, but continues toward earth.

Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan put everything they have into their beams and rays to stop this falling enemy.

Little Godzilla starts to whimper, and cover up his eyes with his hands.

Veins in Godzilla's body start to pop, shooting excruciating pain through his body, but he won't stop, to save the lives of his new friends, and most of all: his son.

Godzilla puts the rest of his remaining energy into his ray. The ray grows bigger and bigger with the beams.

A big bulge in Godzilla's ray and goes up it. The bulge becomes part of the super-beams, and when the bulge finally reaches the ship, it blows up into thousands of pieces.

The monsters cheer, and starts swimming again from the falling debris, but not as excited as they were.

They knew something destroyed the ship from inside it to make it start falling, but what? And where is it now?

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – NEXT

Everyone is askew at what just happened, and how soon it ended.

LAMPARK

What the hell happened?

PLAQUEZE

I believe we were just had a close encounters of the third kind.

BYRDS

But what made the mother-ship fall?

TINA

I bet it was one of their monsters, stronger than any of the other monsters, but went mad and destroyed the ship.

JACOBS

If that's true, where is it now?

EXT. TOKYO – JAPAN – NIGHT

We are in a HELICOPTER SHOP of this magnificent city that had sixty years to recover from its devastating attack on it.

But than a dark silhouetted figure falls in from the sky, and hits the ground, right in the middle of the city.

It rocks the ground, shaking the whole earth.

A monster rises up from the middle of the city.

Its name is Bagan. A mythological beast shrouded in mystery back in Ancient China, created to attack earth when it polluted itself beyond rebuilding. The aliens had abducted it from a temple, and fused it with Godzilla and King Ghidorah cells, making it huge, powerful, and mad. It was the thing that destroyed the Kilaaks.

Its stands about 150 meters in height, and weighs around 280,000 tons. It is very muscular, with its muscles bulking, and veins tightening under its well built body. It has a long black horn on its nose. It is silver, with its belly and chest around red and purple. It has some strange reptilian wings that resemble King Ghidorah's on its back. Its eyes are dull black. It has two tails that resemble both Godzilla and King Ghidorah's tails. It has a head similar to the head of a bull's head, with two bull-like horns on the side of its head, but those horns aren't as sharp or long as the horn on its nose.

Bagan turns toward Tokyo Tower with gleaming eyes. It opens up its mouth, and what comes next is sudden. A powerful greenish-blue heat-ray bursts out its mouth, and engulfs the Tower, sending it falling.

EXT. STREET – NEXT

We are on the POV of the innocent bystanders on the street. We see the tower heading down toward us.

We frantically look around, seeing others screaming and running about, terrified.

Before the tower can reach us we –-

CUT TO:

EXT. TOKYO – NEXT

The tower finally hits the ground, devouring the people down below.

Bagan gives a short little laugh at this.

He turns to the rest of the city.

His nose-horn starts to glow red. Suddenly a bunch of red horn beams erupt from its nose horn, and pour upon the buildings, stuffing the whole city with fire.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – NEXT

LAMPARK

Holy shit!

PLAQUEZE

That thing has already destroyed most of Tokyo in less than five minutes!

BYRDS

My God. I never –

TINA

Stop patronizing yourself; we have to worry about Bagan.

JACOBS

Yes, because Godzilla and the other monsters are heading toward it. Planning on fighting it.

PLAQUEZE

Oh no.

LAMPARK

What?

PLAQUEZE

You notice theirs six monsters going to fight it?

LAMPARK

Yeah, so? It should be a quick fight than.

PLAQUEZE

Yeah, maybe, just not on our side. That thing is more powerful than anything else I've ever seen, its looks like it could take a big chunk outta of Godzilla with one punch. We could be screwed.

EXT. TOKYO – NEXT

Bagan shrieks.

Just than Godzilla off screen fires his atomic ray at Bagan, getting it right in the chest-area. The force of the ray sends Bagan stumbling back a few steps, not even too much flinching from the ray.

Bagan looks furiously, and sees Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, and Varan coming out of Tokyo Bay.

Bagan shots his heat-ray, which lands right in the center of the monsters. A huge explosion erupts and sends the monsters scattering in different directions.

They all land roughly.

Little Godzilla starts to cry.

Bagan sees the little monster, and starts toward it, clenching its claws at it, wanting to rip his head off.

Before Bagan can reach Little Godzilla, the adult Godzilla spears Bagan in its side, sending it into a large building.

The building collapses upon both of them, sending a big dust cloud into the sky.

Bagan recovers quickly and sends a fist into Godzilla's face. The force of the blow sends Godzilla flying backwards into midair and hitting Rodan.

The two Kaijus both hit the ground painfully.

Bagan gets up and bellows at his enemies.

Mothra comes swooping in, covering Bagan with her golden scales. Bagan's eyes water from this, but he gets fed up with this quickly.

Sharp, slimy star-shaped objects cut Bagan's ribs from the inside, and stick out. Bagan grabs its energy stars, and flings them at Mothra skillfully. The stars hit her wings, and pierce right through. She goes falling.

Anguirus collides into Bagan's chest with his spiked back carapace.

Varan comes in from behind, and grabs a hold of bagan's arms, holding it in place.

Bagan's eyes starts glowing red, and then suddenly large spikes burst from its back, and through Varan's body, not killing him, but stunning him. Varan loses grip, and falls off.

Bagan punches Anguirus' head, sending him hitting the ground hard.

Bagan reaches down, grabs Anguirus' tail, and flings him upward, and back down again. Bagan repeats this three mores time, spins around and throws Anguirus at the incoming Godzilla, Anguirus and Godzilla crashing into another blazing building.

Rodan shoots his uranium beam at Bagan, but Bagan pulls its arm up to its face, blocking the beam, but still getting its arm hit, but the effect is none.

Rodan starts flying toward Bagan at Mach 5, colliding into it with great power, digging the spikes on his head into Bagan's gut.

Bagan screams out in pain, and elbows Rodan in the face, making it flying into the bay, sinking into the bay, like deadweight.

Bagan turns around to be punched in the face by Godzilla.

Bagan stumbles back.

Godzilla tail reaches out into the water, under Rodan. The tail flings upward, hitting Rodan, and brings him back to shore.

Godzilla sprays his atomic ray all over Bagan's face, burning its face, but doing little damage again.

Bagan fires his heat-ray, hitting Godzilla square in the chest. Blood sprays out of Godzilla's chest and all over Bagan.

Godzilla screams out in pain, and spins around, intentionally swinging his tail at Bagan's face, connecting.

Bagan falls to the ground.

Godzilla returns, facing Bagan again, and fires his atomic ray once again at the fallen foe, doing little damage once again.

Bagan lifts its foot up, and kicks Godzilla in the gut, sending him stumbling back from the blow.

Bagan gets up, with its back to Godzilla. The wings on its back start to erupt with sparks.

Godzilla charges at Bagan, and grabs a hold of its shoulders, with the wings under his arms. The wings than start firing electric shocks at Godzilla, electrocuting him.

Godzilla shrieks up in pain, lets go of Bagan, and falls back with steam rising from his arms.

Bagan turns toward the fallen Godzilla, and starts kicking at him.

Suddenly Little Godzilla comes in from behind, and bites down onto one of Bagan's tails.

Bagan turns around at the small foe, and gives it a look of: "Your next!"

Bagan spins around, reaching for the baby, but the tail as he turns around whips around, with Little Godzilla holding onto it. Bagan starts chasing after Little Godzilla, like a dog after its own tail, but the difference is the dog enjoys itself; Bagan isn't enjoying itself.

Bagan stops and his tail come around to his side, with Little Godzilla. Bagan grabs a hold of the baby quickly, and yanks him off of its tail.

Little Godzilla screams.

Bagan snarls at him, baring his sharp fangs. It leans over attempting to bite Little Godzilla's head-off, but Godzilla comes around and grabs a hold of Bagan's tails, and yanks them toward him.

This surprises Bagan, making him let go of Little Godzilla.

Godzilla sighs, and spins around holding the tails, throwing Bagan high into the air.

Rodan, Varan, and Mothra come in on the beast and slash Bagan, cutting it up quite a bit.

Bagan comes falling down, but Anguirus goes under it. Bagan lands onto Anguirus' spiked carapace, bending its back in a direction it shouldn't go.

Bagan moans in pain.

Godzilla grabs Bagan by the throat, and lifts it off of Anguirus. Godzilla than continues to pummel Bagan with punches to its face.

Anguirus scurries away, leaving Godzilla to pound on Bagan.

Bagan tries to punch Godzilla, but he blocks it with his arm, and twists Bagan's arm around. Godzilla then rips Bagan's right arm out of its sockets, spraying out blood.

Bagan cries out.

Godzilla then bites down on Bagan's neck, digging his teeth into its flesh.

We then see the energy stars surge out of Bagan's ribs, as his arm almost casually reaches for them.

Godzilla ribs a large chunk of skin off of Bagan's neck, squirting blood all over his face.

Bagan's claw finally grabs a hold of the energy star.

Godzilla then digs his claws into Bagan's rib, only to be burned severely by the energy stars on the one side.

Godzilla bellows out in pain, and stumbles back.

Bagan flings the energy stars on the other side, with his remaining at Godzilla. The stars shred through Godzilla's chest plate, burning Godzilla outsides, and insides as the star seeps under his skin.

Godzilla roars.

Bagan then charges forward, with its head down. It charges at Godzilla like a bull does to a matador, bulking furiously.

Bagan stabs Godzilla in the stomach with its nasal horn, gushing out blood all over Bagan. Bagan then rears upwards, tearing a bigger hole in Godzilla's stomach which continues to gush out, and also lift its head up, with Godzilla on its horn.

Bagan then opens its mouth, and fires its heat-ray, hitting Godzilla in the torso. The force of the ray sends Godzilla flying back motionless, and hitting the ground hard, still not moving.

In matters of seconds, Godzilla is soaking in a pool of his own blood.

Anguirus comes screaming at Bagan from behind, but its two tails hit him in the face before he can reach it.

Rodan and Varan comes soaring at Bagan, who starts whipping energy stars at them like a talented ninja, hitting them. They both fall.

Mothra comes silently from the side, and starts pouring her golden scales all over Bagan, making its eyes water.

INT. MOTHRA'S CAVE – INFANT ISLE – NEXT

Bezel and the group stands by, seeing everything take place on a large crystal ball.

MONICA

What's the golden powder?

PHIL

That's Mothra's last weapon, meaning she is going to die soon.

Everyone looks scared, fearing for Mothra, and the fait of humanity.

EXT. TOKYO – NEXT

The golden scales start to sting Bagan's body. It hollers at the giant moth.

Suddenly, from behind, Godzilla grabs a hold of Bagan's arms and wings, with blood still gushing out. He holds Bagan in a tight, strong grip.

Bagan struggles, but Godzilla's muscles tighten as he is overwhelmed by rage.

He lifts Bagan high into the air, and slams it on its head.

Godzilla then slams his foot on Bagan's chest, but when his foot hits, Godzilla sends a Nuclear Pulse through the air.

His friends and son dodge the pulse, but Bagan gets it at full force. This Nuclear Pulse is a mild case of what he did in the other world.

Chunks of skin rip off of Bagan as it screams in pure pain.

Godzilla bellows aloud into the night sky.

Buildings all around topple over from the Nuclear Pulse.

Godzilla then, shockingly, falls over on his back, unconscious from they amount of energy he had put onto Bagan.

After a long minute, Bagan rises up, licking its wounds.

INT. UNDER BAGAN'S SKIN – MICROSCOPIC – NEXT

We see Bagan's cells regenerating quite rapidly.

INT. UNDER GODZILLA'S SKIN – MICROSCOPIC – NEXT

Godzilla's cells are regenerating quite quickly at the same speed as Bagan's cells.

EXT. RUINS OF TOKYO – NEXT

Bagan bellows out. It then, clumsily, walks into the waters, and swims off.

Mothra, Little Godzilla, Varan, Rodan and Anguirus come back. They stare at the regenerating Bagan leave them behind in the ruins.

They look at Godzilla, who is covered in a pool of his own blood once again.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – HEADQUARTERS – NEXT

LAMPARK

That thing is invincible.

PLAUQEZE

Yeah. They put everything they had on that thing, it is still alive and walking, and they are badly wounded.

BYRDS

Engage the monster!

JACOBS

No! Not yet!

PLAQUEZE

Why?

JACOBS

Attack it when Godzilla and the rest are fighting it again. Think about it. Godzilla and the other monsters hurt it a little, making it weaker, and then we join in with everything we got, and maybe we'll get it.

EXT. PACIFIC OCEAN – NEXT

We see Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Varan, Rodan and Little Godzilla in the ocean, tired, following Bagan wherever it will go.

Godzilla's wounds have almost completely recovered, but he is still badly hurt.

Off in the distance, we see Bagan lift off from the ocean, about a few miles ahead. Its wings are flapping furiously. It flies off into the distance, heading toward North America.

EXT. MANHATTAN – FEW HOURS LATER – STILL NIGHT

The large metropolis is at peace, but just then, Bagan lands on a building roughly. The building doesn't even hold Bagan's weight, not even for a few seconds. The second Bagan land on the building, it shatters into millions of pieces onto the innocent people below.

Bagan, even though falling down with the building, lands on its feet. Even though with the handicap of only having one arm, it seems to be happy.

Bagan starts its reign of terror, but before he can even touch another building, it gets hit in the side by Godzilla atomic ray, sending its stumbling back.

It turns around, and sees only Godzilla who scurries behind a building, being camouflaged by the buildings.

Bagan shoots its heat-ray at the building, but doesn't hit Godzilla.

Rodan and Varan swoops in from behind. Varan has his head aimed downward like a battering-ram.

Mothra shoots Bagan in the side with her antenna beams. Bagan turns toward her down one street corner. Anguirus comes in from the street Godzilla was once on, tackling Bagan sideways.

Bagan stumbles right toward Rodan and Varan. Rodan kicks Bagan in the face, sending it back toward Anguirus who is now gone. Varan head-butts Bagan in the rib with such a force that actually sends Bagan falling to the ground.

Bagan bellows out.

Godzilla comes in, and spears Bagan in the gut, lifting it off of its feet. He plows Bagan into the Empire State Building, sending debris falling.

Godzilla pushes Bagan further into the building, making it dangerously lean over.

Godzilla sees this, and blasts the Empire State Building with his atomic ray. A big explosion erupts from the building where Godzilla's ray hit.

Godzilla turns around, and runs out of its way.

Bagan gets up, and looks pissed. But it hears something. It turns around, looks up, and sees the Empire State Building falling toward it.

The building falls onto Bagan, covering it completely with the debris.

The street flood with clouds of dust.

Godzilla fires his atomic ray at other buildings that surround Bagan, making them collapse upon Bagan again and again.

Mothra starts pouring her golden scales all over the debris covered Bagan, who is not visible under all the devastation.

Bagan rises. Glass and debris stab into Bagan's skin. It bellows out into the air, and hits Godzilla in the chest with its heat-ray.

It spins around and hits Mothra with another heat-ray. It then skillfully starts flinging energy stars in every direction.

Rodan, Varan, Anguirus, and Little Godzilla run, trying to dodge the stars. Rodan gets hit, and slams into a skyscraper.

Anguirus and Varan sees Little Godzilla, turn around, and shield the baby. They get hit by the stars, but they don't let the stars hit Little Godzilla.

Bagan charges down the street, and tackles Godzilla. He falls back, but gets up quickly. Bagan punches Godzilla with its one arm.

Godzilla stumbles back from each blow, but keeps his footing.

Bagan's nasal horn starts to glow. It then fires his horn beams at Godzilla, but he ducks. The beams pierce through buildings, and hit the Brooklyn Bridge.

The bridge still lasts, but the bars and steel starts to melt away.

The hundreds of people in their cars or walking on the bridge scream for their lives as the bridge slowly start losing all its strength.

Mothra comes swooping in, and grabs a hold of the bridge with her legs, but her strength alone isn't enough to keep the bridge up long enough to get everyone off.

When everything looked to be lost for the people on the bridge, Godzilla comes in, goes under the bridge and places his arms under it, holding it up as well.

Varan, Rodan, Anguirus and Little Godzilla come in, and help holding it up. Little Godzilla can't really reach, so he hides behind his father.

The people cheer, and start getting off really quickly to the other side that doesn't have Bagan on it, but guess who comes to see what's going on.

Bagan!

It looks at the bridge, and snarls at what Godzilla and the others are doing.

It fires its heat-ray, hitting Varan and Anguirus, sending flying back into the East River.

More weight gets pressed onto the monsters.

Bagan flings energy stars which hits Rodan who goes into the East River as well.

Mothra lets go long enough to dodge the stars, and grabs a hold of the bridge again.

Godzilla gets hit by the stars, but he continues to hold the bridge up against the tremendous pain.

Bagan fires its heat-ray, hitting Godzilla in the stomach, causing more, pain, but he continues to hold the bridge, straining in pain.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – HEADQUARTERS – NEXT

LAMPARK

Common!

TINA

You can do it!

PLAQUEZE

Hurry!

EXT. MANHATTAN – NEXT

Godzilla's whole body starts to shake from the weight and pain. Bagan giggles at this.

Bagan swats a part of a skyscraper off, flinging it at Godzilla, hitting him in the face, but he keeps his cool.

Rodan, Anguirus and Varan come back, but are thrown back by another one of Bagan's heat-rays.

Bagan turns to Mothra, and hits her with his heat-ray. She is blown back, hitting the water.

Godzilla is left by himself, holding all the weight. He strains more, and feels more pain.

Steel cables unhook from their areas, only being held up by Godzilla's strength.

Bagan shoots Godzilla with its heat-ray, hitting him in the chest. The ray causes great damage, and large chunk out of his chest.

INT. CAVE – INFANT ISLAND – NEXT

MONICA

Hold on!

PHIL

He can't hold it much longer.

BEZEL

Common!

EXT. MANHATTAN – NEXT

Godzilla roars out in pain, as Bagan still throws stuff at him.

Everyone finally gets to the other side of the bridge, all alive.

Godzilla finally then pushes the bridge up with all his might, toppling it over into the East River.

Bagan comes in from nowhere, and tackles Godzilla into the waters; Little Godzilla gets out of the way of his falling father.

Bagan starts to slash at Godzilla, cutting him across the face, neck and shoulders. Even with one arm, Bagan is still a challenge.

Rodan fires his uranium beam that hits Bagan square in the face, knocking him over, not causing much pain, but stunning him.

Godzilla takes this to his advantage, gets up, and bites down on neck. Bagan elbows Godzilla in the gut, getting him off of it.

Bagan then kicks Godzilla in the face, making him go shooting backwards further into the waters.

Bagan then grabs a hold of Godzilla's tail, and throws him into the Chrysler Building.

Bagan starts toward the fallen and injured Godzilla, but Anguirus latches onto its leg, biting down hard. Mothra grabs a hold of Bagan's back with her arms. Rodan holds the tails with its feet. Varan is out in front, pushing against Bagan.

Little Godzilla is on shore, and Bagan sees him. It, almost casually, swats everyone off of it, sending them in different directions.

Bagan snarls at Little Godzilla. Its nose-horn starts to glow. It then fires its horn beams toward Little Godzilla, knowing if the beams hit him, the baby will die.

All the monsters gasp.

The beams hit their destination, causing a large smoke cloud over the area.

As the smoke clears, a silhouetted figure stands, leaning over.

We see its Godzilla, in front of his son, blocking the beams. His eyes are wide open; blank. He opens his mouth and coughs out a lot of blood. His back is charred and burned beyond any medical attention.

Little Godzilla sees his dad who seems like a statue.

Godzilla then, slowly, falls onto his side. The King of the Monsters is dead.

Little Godzilla rushes to his dead father's side, crying.

The monsters are gaping, shocked.

Bagan smirks.

The monsters turn all their sadness into rage.

Bagan turns to what he thought were going to be dump of monsters, which actually turn into enraged horde of monsters.

They all tackle Bagan, hitting him with such a force that sends him skidding across the ground, into a building.

It gets up but gets hit hard in the front with Anguirus' spiked carapace. It shrieks in pain.

Mothra and Varan come in, both on different sides of Bagan, and head-butt each side of Bagan's head like bullets.

Rodan comes in from the front and scratches Bagan's face with the rows of spikes on his chest, squirting blood out.

The monsters are putting Bagan a run for his money, causing great damage.

Anguirus turns to face Bagan and bellows at it with his high-pitched scream that turn into shock-waves, hitting it in the face, bursting its eardrums apart. The shock-waves send Bagan stumbling back.

Mothra sends electric shocks from her body into Bagan's body, electrocuting it. She then starts to cover it with her golden scales.

Varan starts slamming his fists into Bagan's gut with all his strength, causing Bagan to sometimes vomit from the blows to its stomach.

It moans in pain.

Rodan swoops in at Mach 5, spreading his own shock-waves upon Bagan, making its back cut open little by little. It falls down by the shock-waves, but the force of Varan's blows keep it up, but not standing on its own two feet.

Bagan attempts to punch Varan, but he lifts off into the air, and copies what Rodan continuously does. The two of them spreading shock-waves onto Bagan does more damage then just one of them doing it.

Waves of blood erupt from Bagan's back. Bagan screams out into the air.

Anguirus starts to heat-butt Bagan in the stomach over and over again.

The monster's reign on Bagan has him almost bleeding to death.

Bagan starts flapping its wings frantically; trying to lift off, but the shock-waves and etc. keep it down.

Bagan then fires its heat-ray at Mothra, Rodan, Varan, and Anguirus, hitting them. They go off coarse and go flying.

Bagan lifts off into the air, and showers Manhattan with heat-rays, horn-beams, and energy stars. In seconds all of Manhattan is covered in flames.

Mothra flies into the air with Rodan and Varan. Rodan easily outmatches Rodan in speed, but Bagan is still full of surprise.

Rodan attempts to fly out in front of Bagan, but the mad Kaiju swats at Rodan like fly, hits him, sending Rodan spiraling into some skyscrapers.

Bagan swings his foot around and kicks Varan right in the face, sending him as well into skyscrapers.

Bagan turns its attention toward Mothra.

INT. WORLD DEFENCE FORCES – HEADQUARTERS – NEXT

The crew is watching everything on the screen, a gasp. Lampark seems to be making a hard decision, but finally comes to a conclusion.

LAMPARK

Evacuate all of Manhattan and cities and towns in a one hundred mile radius!

PLAQUEZE

Why?

LAMPARK

We have postponed this long enough! I want a dropper jet to fly over the place. I don't want him to drop "it" till everyone is out.

Tina knows what her uncle plans on doing.

TINA

Uncle, you can't drop modern nuclear bombs over the place. You might kill the monsters, but what happens if it mutates even larger and more powerful monsters!

Lampark is sad about this, but can't hold back.

LAMPARK

Tina. Remember when you asked me why I hated Godzilla? The reason was, when I was a little boy, back in 1954, he killed my parents, your grandma and grandpa. I swore vengeance on him.

Tina is thrown back.

EXT. MANHATTAN – SKIES – NEXT

Bagan chases Mothra all over the city, breaking the sound-waves and shattering windows all over the place.

Mothra creates a path of golden scales that seek under Bagan's skin, but don't stop it. Bagan's lips peel back from the immense speeds.

Bagan catches up, but goes over Mothra, flying just above her. It then grabs a hold of her neck, and shakes her around violently, like a rag doll.

They both crash through buildings, but Bagan finally thrusts Mothra forward into the ground. It then constantly fires heat-rays at Mothra.

She cries out in mortal pain, but the cries cut short. She finally dies.

Bagan smirks at this, but its smirk vanishes when it sees Mothra turn into nothing but golden dust, but the dust drifts off, and into the dead Godzilla.

This strikes Bagan odd, but its sudden thoughts go when Rodan and Varan both head-butt Bagan in the chest. The force sends all three monsters crashing into the ground.

Varan gets up quickly, and hastily charges at Bagan, who gets up suddenly, and thrusts him whole arm through Varan's stomach and out its back. Varan's body swells up with pain, and slowly he dies. Bagan spins around and throws Varan away, but Varan turns into dust like Mothra, and the dust once again goes into Godzilla.

Rodan comes in, and wraps his wings around Bagan's body, clamping down tightly. Bagan attempts to electrocute Rodan, but its wings aren't spread out enough to start sparks. Anguirus comes in and bites onto Bagan's neck, cutting it wide open, plowing out blood.

Bagan screams in pain as the last two monsters start vanquishing it. But Bagan finally succeeds in getting its wings out of Rodan's grip, spreads them out, and shocks Rodan and Anguirus with all its got, but they don't let go of their assault.

We see off in the distance, a dropper jet flies over head. The latches on the jet open up, and drop out nuclear bombs upon the sight.

POV OF BOMB

The bomb seems to be going on a direct course toward Godzilla. Little Godzilla runs. The bomb hit.

A huge explosion happens. A mushroom cloud rises above the area, going miles, carrying its destruction.

Slowly, but surely, the mushroom cloud goes, revealing the ruins of what use to be Manhattan.

Under all the debris, Bagan rises with minor wounds on him. Its worse wounds were by the other monsters.

It looks around, and sees Anguirus and Rodan lying on the ground, dead. It roars out in victory.

Just then Anguirus and Rodan turn into dust, which drifts off into a statue-like object created by all the debris. The dust goes inside, and the statue starts to glow.

Bagan looks, filled with confusion.

Golden dust from all the monsters Godzilla had become friends with float by Bagan and into the statue, making it glows ever brighter.

Bagan fires its heat-ray at the statue, but nothing happens; only whatever is inside absorbed the ray. Bagan fires its horn beams at it, same thing happens again. Bagan throws energy stars at it, and with the same effect.

The stature grows so bright; Bagan must cover its eyes with its arm. The debris on the statue starts to melt away. Finally, the statue glows to bits, scattering all the pieces toward Bagan, hitting it in the face.

Bagan wipes it off, and looks back.

Something that stands about 112-meters tall, with a tail about 160 meters long. It has three rows of large-pointy, jagged dorsal fins that glow red and orange. Its skin is a dark charcoal grey. Its kneeling over, but it stands up to its full height. Even as its stands, a feel of absolute power roams around it.

It turns around to face Bagan.

It had been shielding Little Godzilla from the blast. Little Godzilla seems a joyful, and looks over the thing to see Bagan.

The monster has longer sharp claws, glowing red eyes, and veins stretching from the great strength and muscle. It has two rows of razor sharp teeth. Horns had grown on its face. There is hole in the chest cavity, feeling from every passing seconds.

It is Godzilla, recharged, changed, and more powerful then ever!

He lets out his mighty roar that has changed in a way, with a sense of power.

Bagan fires its heat-ray at Godzilla, planting it right in his chest cavity where the hole is, but nothing happens.

Godzilla opens his mouth revealing bluish-white substances being sucked up from the air into Godzilla's mouth. His jagged dorsal fins light up dark red. A reddish–orange glows from within his throat.

Godzilla then fires a red-orange-yellow supercharged heat-ray (a.k.a. Spiral Ray). His new ray hits Bagan square in the chest, cutting it right open and sending Bagan flying back onto debris.

Bagan looks up and sees Godzilla charging right at it. Godzilla grabs Bagan by the neck, and lifts the ancient/space Kaiju to its feet.

Bagan throws it one arm at Godzilla who blocks it with his spiked covered arm. Godzilla brings his other arm out, makes a fist, and punches Bagan right in the gut, causing Bagan to stumble back and cough up blood.

Godzilla comes in, and starts pummeling Bagan with jabs to the face, neck, chest, and stomach. Godzilla then spins around, whipping his tail about hitting Bagan in the face, sending it crashing back to the ground.

Godzilla lifts his foot up and brings it down right on Bagan's neck (like off of "Godzilla: Final Wars" when Godzilla steps on Kaiser Ghidorah's neck)).

Bagan screams out in pain.

Godzilla kicks Bagan in the side, sending the massive Kaiju flying high into the air, and coming back down. But Godzilla runs underneath it.

Godzilla jumps backwards, with his tail at the ground like a spring. He gets shot off toward the falling back like how Tigger from "Winnie the Pooh" bounces. Godzilla extends one arm and points it forward, like Superman.

Godzilla and Bagan finally reach, and Godzilla rams his fist into Bagan's back, curving its back in a very painful way.

They both fall back to the ground. Godzilla lands softly on his feet, and Bagan lands roughly on its side.

Godzilla roars.

Bagan moans.

Godzilla charges up his Spiral ray, and lets it go, hitting fallen Bagan, catching it ablaze, but not killing it.

But then the fire ceases.

Bagan gets up, slowly.

They stare down at each other. Bagan doesn't understand how Godzilla could have been dead, and now more alive then itself is, and even more powerful.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – HEADQUARTERS – NEXT

BYRDS

Holy shit!

PLAQUEZE

He is massively stronger.

LAMPARK

So he can defeat Bagan now!

INT. CAVE – INFANT ISLAND – NEXT

PHIL

The monsters had given their last bit of energy and life force to Godzilla. The monsters even gave Godzilla all the powers and life-force of the monsters that are even deceased. And the nuclear bomb hitting Godzilla added to the new power.

BEZEL

So Godzilla is stronger then ever.

PHIL

Godzilla new ray – the Spiral Ray is one hundred times stronger then his normal blue ray and his blue ray killed most monsters by one hit of it.

BEZEL

Oh.

PHIL

Bagan doesn't stand a chance.

EXT. RUINS OF MANHATTAN – NEXT

Godzilla and Bagan continue to stare at each other.

A stand-off.

Godzilla's glowing red eyes glow brighter, and so does his dorsal fins.

Bagan charges at Godzilla, leaning forward a little, planning on puncturing Godzilla in the stomach again, but Godzilla moves out of the way, and grabs onto Bagan's nasal horn, and rips it right off, spraying out blood.

Bagan cries out in pain.

Godzilla grabs the other two horns on the side of Bagan's head and rips them off as well, spraying even more blood.

Godzilla grabs a hold of Bagan's head, and spins it right around to face him. Godzilla seems to enjoy this, but also sees a little tired, kinda in a way, mocking Bagan.

He starts punching Bagan in the face once again, but this time the forces of the blow sends Bagan's left out to stretch out of its sockets, and hang there. Godzilla cuts the veins holding the eye with his sharp claws.

Bagan brings its claw to its eyeless socket, trying to stop the bleeding, but Godzilla grabs onto Bagan's last arm, and rips it off without much remorse, or care.

Blood sprays all over the place.

Godzilla digs his claws into Bagan's gut, he grabs a hold of each side, and he cuts open Bagan's gut, pouring out blood, and bodily parts. Livers, intestines, etc.

Bagan cries out in pain as death lurks ever closer.

Godzilla fires his Spiral Ray from his mouth, hitting Bagan's head, taking it clean off, but Bagan's body still moves, as if trying to repair itself.

The large recovering hole in Godzilla chest cavity starts to illuminate a bright white light. Godzilla's dorsal fins and eyes light up; red.

The light from the chest wound grows brighter, till it becomes so bright it's not even bearable to look anymore.

Godzilla walks up to the headless Bagan, still glowing, and lands a few more punches to the thing. He then pushes Bagan back.

Godzilla bellows out, and then suddenly something white erupts from Godzilla's wound like a bullet toward Bagan. It looks exactly like a dragon, but when we look closer, it has similar looks to Anguiurs, Rodan, Varan, and Mothra.

The dragon soars through the air, and collides into Bagan, but pierces right through its body. Its flies back around and fly through Bagan's back and out his stomach again. The dragon swoops around once again, still somewhat being controlled by Godzilla. The dragons hits Bagan one last time, this time, blowing it up, vaporizing Bagan, killing it, once and force all.

The bright light vanishes.

The wound on Godzilla's chest cavity has fully recovered. Godzilla dorsal fins and eyes stop glowing, but there are permanently red.

Godzilla relaxes.

We get a good look now at the changed Godzilla and all his glory. The horns, the spikes, the red, the claws, the dorsal fins, everything.

He then looks back, and sees Little Godzilla running right at him. He turns around, and kneels over a little. When the reach each other, they hug each other, like a father and son.

Godzilla stands up, holding his son like baby. They then walk off into the distance, into the waters.

Godzilla takes one last look back, and remembers his friends who gave their lives for him. A tear comes out of his eye, but he wipes it away, turns back around, and goes into the sunset with his son.

INT. WORLD'S DEFENCE FORCES – HEADQUARTERS – NEXT

They are blown away by what just happened.

PLAQUEZE

The legend said only one monster will stand, but its reign would soon end. It means by when Bagan had killed all the monsters, and Godzilla would stop its reign after his own demise. I never thought... or believed I'd see a thing like that.

LAMPARK

Godzilla has stopped the apocalypse.

INT. CAVE - INFANT ISLAND – NEXT

Everybody is jumping up and down cheering. Suddenly Bezel and Monica kiss, and Phil and Sarah kiss.

Lance stands back, looking at the projectile wall.

LANCE

King of the Monsters... Godzilla.

FADE TO BLACK.

TITLE CARD: THREE YEARS LATER

FADE IN ON:

EXT. PLAINS – AFTERNOON

We see Godzilla standing in the plains, fighting a giant mutated dragonfly (Megaguirus) and a giant mutated lobster/shrimp (Ebirah).

Godzilla son, now a teenager (Godzilla Junior) is firing his blue ray, hitting Ebirah. Junior has grown up a bit, and is now 50 meters tall.

Megaguirus comes right at Godzilla, pincers from arms prepared to takes his head, but Godzilla grabs onto the pincers, and holds the mutated dragonfly in place.

He looks up, grins, and unleashes his Spiral Ray, hitting the dragonfly, completely vaporizing it.

Godzilla looks, and sees Junior pounding on Ebirah, kicking, punching and stomping on it.

Ebirah spins around; trying to grab Junior with its own pincers, but Junior grabs them, and rips them off.

Junior then fires his blue atomic ray once again from its mouth, hitting Ebirah in the face.

EBIRAH'S POV

We look up, and see Junior charging up his atomic ray. His father: Godzilla, who is massively taller, comes to his son's side.

It's actually a mesmerizing sight: father and son look.

Godzilla and Junior fire their rays at the same time, at us, completely consuming us with the rays.

It's obvious they've killed Ebirah, but the forces of the rays sends us to –-

BLACK.

We then hear Junior and Godzilla's mighty roars echo out triumphantly.

ROLL CREDITS

**GODZILLA**

**APOCALYPSE REIGN**

THE END.


End file.
